kidnapped kagome
by shessomarugirl13
Summary: hey i am changing my heading, its totally different from the heading. its more like kagomes and sesshomarus life. my story is done, but my next story is unsusected love hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 kagomes shock

Sesshomaru and kagome

This story is about kagome and sesshomaru I thought they would be a cute couple so I am doing a story about them read it and then tell me what u think bye.

Chapter1 kagomes shock

Kagome was walking with Inuyasha to their campsite and when they were almost there Inuyasha stopped her she looked at him with a questionable look on her face, he just looked at her for a minute and then he pulled her close and he kissed her right there kagome was in so much shock that she pulled away and ran away. She ran to the bone eaters well and jumped in it she was hurled into colorful patterns that didn't even make her smile, when she landed she started to wonder why Inuyasha did that.

Kagome ran to her house while thinking, when her mom seen her she walked up and gave her daughter a hug but kagome had other things on her mind she decided to take a bath and go to bed. When she was in the bath her mind wandered of to the past when Inuyasha kissed her, she was still wondering when she went to bed. She had trouble getting to bed and she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and that kiss but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

The next day she went to school but she had other stuff on her mind then school, when class ended her friends ran up to her and asked if she was all right? But kagome ignored them. She walked by her self and that was all right to her but when she got home kagome found Inuyasha sitting on her bed,' oh no she didn't want to see him right now' she thought, she walked toward her desk and sat down at completely ignoring him, he watched her while she did her school work when she was done he asked "kagome why did u run away like that all I did was kiss you" Inuyasha looked kagome in the eye but she did not she looked down at her feet then she said " I was scared" kagome looked up to only look back down, Inuyasha was so confused but that didn't stop him he got up and took kagome by the arm and pulled her close to his warm body she didn't say anything but she was tense and Inuyasha could since tears he pulled her back and indeed she was crying ha backed up releasing kagome and sat down. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and said " I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to I was surprised and shocked at the same time I didn't know what to do so I cam back here but I will go back with you". Inuyasha smiled and took her on his back and he jumped down on the ground kagome turned around and waved to her mom

After she said bye they jumped down the bone eaters well and went to the past.


	2. Chapter 2 sesshomaru

this one its a little...crazy so if you dont like it I will understand

Chapter2 sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was walking when he sinced something he stop to only feel jokon hit his leg and say " oh master sesshomaru I am so sorry rin made my bump into you" rin made a pouting face and said " I did not you bumped into him on your own!" rin ran up to shessomaru and said "am I right lord shessomaru?" but he wasn't listening he had other things on his mind why did he since something so familiar and why did he want to go toward it but just then Inuyasha jumped in the clearing and he saw that the kagome was sleeping hmmm maybe it is the girl that I smell, it is a miko that I smell and she is a miko she smells of demon power to but it is faint Inuyasha stopped and looked at shessomaru then said "damn I wanted to get to the camp with out fighting but it looks like I have no choice he laid kagome on the ground softly and got his sword out and prepared to fight but shessomaru just stood there then he said "why do u challenge me?" shessomaru looked at Inuyasha with the coldest eyes he had but Inuyasha Ignored them, kagome woke up and stared at shessomaru with the most wonderful eyes he looked her in the eye and she blushed and looked away Inuyasha saw her and told her to leave but kagome shook her head no she wanted to stay.

Inuyasha cursed her then looked back a shessomaru but he was gone. Inuyasha picked kagome up bridle style and walked all the way to the campgrounds.

Kagome woke up and decided to take a bath but she knew miroku and Inuyasha would be staring at her so she decided to what till they got up when they finally got up kagome had made breakfast and she had already ate she walked up to Inuyasha and yelled "SIT" Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground when he got back up he yelled back " why in the hell did you do that for?" kagome answered calmly "I did it because you kissed my the day before and I am going to take a bath and I don't want to be disturbed so don't bother me k" Inuyasha said "why would I look at you wench!" sango and miroku just rolled there eyes and took shippo, who made a protest sound left kagome said sit again and told him not to call her wench and he just murmured something she didn't here and turned to miroku she said " and monk if I see you spying on me one more time your are demon bate he mad a terrified face and kagome stomped to the hot spring.

Kagome was relaxing and she went under water, while kagome was under shessomaru walked up to her clothes and grabbed them she came up and she saw him and screamed but Inuyasha couldn't here her she made sure that she was as far as she could be, she looked up in his eyes and found they were soft and warming kagome blushed and looked away why did I blush he is just Inuyashas half brother so why did she feel that way shessomaru guessed her thoughts and said "I have came to take you away from that hanyou you call Inuyasha" kagome looked terrified she looked for her clothes she looked up and seen shessomaru holding them up she gaped at him with awed eyes, he said "if you want your clothes you have to come and get them" shessomaru said with a smirk she knew from how he was acting that he was in heat and she didn't want to tempt him but she had no choice she stood up and walked slowly to grab her clothes when they were in arms reach he pulled them closer to his body she kept walking till she was touching him he through her cloths down and wrapped his arms around her body she struggled free and started to run, she ran and ran until she tripped on a tree root and then she felt a warm weight on her body she herd shessomaru say "time to clam my prize" kagome gasped as she felt her body be forced to turn over he then made a mark on he chest but when he did that her world went black. Shessomaru watched awed at her power she had the jewel power her miko power and something else but he didn't know what, then just knowing that it started she blew him off his feet he looked up to see a white kimono forming on her body, just then Inuyasha ran up to the passed out kagome and then turned to shessomaru and saw he was gone. Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha standing right next to her she stood up and he asked I a harsh voice " what did he do to you and how did you get that kimono?" kagome was scared she looked away the said in a tiny voice " I think he tried to rape me" that did it kagome seen Inuyasha grow angry and he punched his fist right next to kagomes head and said even louder " why did you let him go you could have taken him till I got there so why" kagome got scared and Inuyasha sinced it he smiled to see he was scaring her but that didn't stop kagome,

She yelled at him saying "I couldn't he was trying to rape me do you think I could defend my self when that was happening!" Inuyasha frowned but before he had time to say anything shessomaru walked out of the trees so he was listening to use all along? Shessomaru looked at Inuyasha completely ignoring kagome shessomaru said "I have came back for the girl but only for the power" Inuyasha said "humph over my dead body you will" Inuyasha looked back at kagome a said "go get your arrows wench and be fast!" Kagome got red in the face and yelled to Inuyasha " why do you keep calling me wrench!" shessomaru answered before Inuyasha " because you keep wearing that skirt that is to short for you" kagome looked at him but this time she turned her anger on shessomaru "what do you know you tried to rape me!" Shessomaru looked at her but said nothing Inuyasha said " go get your damn arrows wrench!" kagome got angry Inuyasha and shessomaru felt she was mad " stop calling me wrench!" shessomaru took the opportunity to get kagome he picked her up and started to fly on his boa. Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha just standing there looking at her.

Kagome had closed her eyes to feel better but she still didn't feel good. Shessomaru was holding her bridal style since the boa wont hold two and all of a sudden kagome started to wiggle and squirm shessomaru cut here side where his poisoned claw was, shessomaru had no choice but to land, he landed on the ground and put her down and asked "why were you squirming like that?" kagome looked at him and said "I am afraid of heights" she said with a blush shessomaru picked kagome back up and walked on.

Kagome was sleeping when they arrived at the village shessomaru woke her up and said "you are to get some help with your injury" kagome looked at him but said nothing when the villagers seen shessomaru the yelled "demon run away!" shessomaru said in a calm voice "where is the person who heals?" the villagers showed shessomaru and a squat little woman came out asking "you want my service?" both questionable and demanding, kagome looked the woman up and down and said " who are you?" the woman looked at kagome and said in a demanding voice to shessomaru " bring her in and leave" shessomaru looked at the woman and said in the coldest voice I will not leave her she is only getting mended" the woman looked right in to shessomarus eyes and said very loud "how is she suppose to get dressed with a man in the room!" shessomaru said in a bored voice "fine but you better hurry" kagome and the woman went in to the hut with shessomaru out side the door. When the woman gave her the kimono she said in a sweet voice "I am sorry but this is all we have I is not as pretty as your white kimono but it will fit" kagome said with a appallingly look "no it is ok I like it" the woman beamed at her but she just laid the clothes down and said "you will have to take your kimono of so I can see your wound" kagome did as she was told and when the woman looked at the wound she said in a sad tone "you have gotten a lot of poison in this wound how did that happen?" kagome didn't know if she should tell it was shessomaru of just keep quiet, but the woman sees her looking at the door and says "I see" she then looks at kagome and said "my herbs and medicines would not mend this, good thing you have only gotten a little poison in your vines but you will have to be carried till the poison is out" right after kagome put her new kimono on shessomaru poked his head in and said "hurry up I am growing tired of these humans asking if I am a girl or boy" kagome suppressed a giggle and walk out of the hut, but shessomaru swept her right off her feet and kagome said with anger in her voice "what are you doing!" shessomaru looked at kagome and said "you herd that woman you are to be carried until your injury heals" after that it was silence kagome was growing tired so she laid her head on his shoulder, what he is carrying me with to arms he has grown his arm back but thank him that he doesn't have his armor on. Kagome was sleeping and shessomaru looked down, she is quite pretty he looked down at her lips and then he looked back up the lord of the western lands shouldn't be thinking that way.

When kagome protested that she has to take a bath shessomaru said "can't you do without one for today?" kagome turned from normal from angry it is quite amusing that she can turn from one emotion to another in a matter of seconds shessomaru said "fine I am in need of a bath my self any way" kagome said with more anger in her voice "I am not taking a bath with you!" shessomaru said "you with go first I will get in last". Kagome was the first to get in she swam to the far end of the hot spring shessomaru got un dressed and went in the middle, kagome just watched him until shessomaru came over to her " you do know that you don't have to be so tensed" kagome shook her head " I know but it is you I am not afraid of you any way" shessomaru had always had humans afraid of him and he was determined to have her afraid to, shessomarus eyes turned blood red and punched his arm at the rock beside kagomes head shessomaru immediately sinced fear and he was satisfied but he looked at kagomes lips and couldn't help himself he kissed her his tongue fighting for entry to her mouth kagome finally opened it, shessomaru stuck his tongue in kagomes mouth and wrestled her tongue shessomaru won because he had more experience, all of a sudden her body relaxed and became heave shessomaru looked at her great you suffocated her shessomaru took kagome and dressed her only to stop at her breast but hurriedly covered them up.


	3. Chapter 3a moon lit trail

Chapter3 a moon lit trail

Kagome woke up leaning on a tree fully clothed, kagome sat up and seen meat on a fire, shessomaru had his back toward her but he said "there is some food I don't have to eat I can go for days and not eat but humans have to eat."

Kagome looked at the food then she took some off the carcass and began to eat.

After kagome finished eating sesshomaru put it in a bag, kagome was being carried by sesshomaru and getting tired of it she said with a bored voice "please can I walk now?" she asked but sesshomaru merely said "the woman said you are not to be walking the poison might spread further" that was that sesshomaru answered no more questions until kagome said "were are we going anyway?" sesshomaru looked at her and said "we are going to my palace in the western lands even if that mutt does track your sent he would never be able to figure out that you are in my palace" kagome looked at him, great I am being hostage by some crazy kidnapper but I got to say he is sexy, no! Kagome what are you talking about he tried to rape you and you fall in love with him that's not suppose to happen sesshomaru saw kagome staring at him and asked "what is it that finds me amusing?" kagome began to be scared what if he can read my mind what if he read what I said about him being sexy oh this is great kagome quickly looked away but not before shessomaru said "if you are worried that I can read minds I cant so you can stop being scared now" for some reason he didn't like it when to girl got scared it was night and kagome was sleeping fully on his fluff he herd her saying something like 'he is going to get me' or something so he decided to stop when he did kagome woke up he looked at him and said "are we there yet in a groggy way" shessomaru ignored her but he said "I think we should stop I am tired and need rest" sesshomaru leaned on a tree trunk and kagome laid on his lap he did not expect this from a girl like her but yet she is doing it kagome looked at shessomaru who was still awake but she didn't disturb him she began to breath even light breaths and shessomaru laid her on the ground and opened her shirt showing two breast, he squeezed one and felt his member growing then he kissed her he was sent into kagomes dreams he herd voices so he followed them, then to his shock he found kagome on the ground naked with a half clothed neroku who said "you are getting aroused you usually don't get aroused until I am done" neroku chuckled a bit and went down to suck on one of her breast when shessomaru came out of the forest neroku seen him and said " shessomaru what a surprise" kagome took the advantage to free herself from neroku and run over to sesshomaru kagome whispered thank you that only sesshomaru could hear her, neroku went to attack her when shessomaru said "you will not harm anything that is mine!" he said his eyes glowing blood red shessomaru through neroku against a tree and neroku said to kagome "remember I will be here when you go back to sleep" he said that with a smirk on his face clearly visible, shessomaru took that moment to pull away from kagome he leaned against the tree only after he closed her top.

The next day was warm but kagome still felt a chill sesshomaru said they were a days way from his castle and today we were going to arrive kagome looked ahead of her she was now on sesshomaru's back because he wanted to go fast and he couldn't with her in his arms, sesshomaru was almost there when kagome began to struggle he looked back and seen a demon bird pulling at kagomes hair. Sesshomaru stopped and put kagome on the ground, he then pulled his rose whip and the bird was sliced in a million pieces, kagome looked dazed at first but she soon began to become angry, she looked at the pieces of the dead bird and yelled "you could have killed me with that whip of yours" kagome looked at him, sesshomaru never seen so much fire in a humans eyes sesshomaru you must reject the eyes, her wonderful green eyes sesshomaru walked up to kagome and kissed her, this time kagome let herself be kissed, kagome and shessomaru didn't know what happened but the next thing they knew they were on the ground. Sesshomaru whispered to kagome "why do you do this to me?" sesshomaru got up and kagome just looked at him with huge eyes still lying on the ground. Sesshomaru picked her up and started to walk towards a mountain kagome seen there was no entry so she said, "how are we suppose to get around that?" sesshomaru smirked and said "we aren't were going right for it" and just to scare kagome he ran straight threw it kagome screamed but soon stopped when she realized she was alright, kagome blushed and just sat there saying nothing but when she seen the house her mouth dropped (anime style) she sat there looking at the magnificent house before her, she had never seen something so wonderful there were Japanese gardens, ponds, and water falls in the back and in the front were wonderful trees, flowers, and lily pond. Sesshomaru seen kagome and couldn't resist a chuckle he then walked toward the entry.


	4. Chapter 4 inuyasha

hey this is me again just saying that this chapter is really short.

chapter 4 inuyasha

Inuyasha had been running for 3 days straight and was losing kagomes and sesshomaru's sent, Inuyasha had only slept once since his journey. "Damn it kagome why did you have to be snatched by sesshomaru of all demons."

Sango and miroku staid behind they didn't want to be caught up in this. 'I don't care who comes with me as long as I find kagome and kill sesshomaru'

Sesshomaru let kagome walk by her self because the poison wore out 2 days ago, but for some reason he liked holding her, he watched as kagome ran around the garden like a little girl who has just gotten a new puppy.

Inuyasha finally gave up on trying to find kagome for the night he was tired and he had to get some rest, kagome would of yelled at him for not getting enough sleep, so he made camp, ate, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 kagome

Kagome was led to her room and the first thing she did was throw her self on the bed, it was so big! She then walked to the closet and opened them, she couldn't believe this, a walk in closet and the kimonos how wonderful kagome picked a kimono out and put it on, it was blue with a paw print on the back and the waste band was red it had a white under kimono to. When she had just put it on one of sesshomaru's demonmaids came in and said "I will be your personal helper while you are here I came to see if you were ready for dinner?" she seen kagome in the kimono and she smiled "that is one of sesshomaru's favorite kimonos" kagome asked "when will dinner be ready?" the demon looked at her with warm eyes and said "it has been ready for 2 minutes now that's why I came to guide you there" kagome looked at her blankly why didn't sesshomaru-sama tell her that dinner would be ready soon. kagome followed kela, the maids name, to the dining room, when she got there sesshomaru was sited at one end to the table and a little girl called rin and the toad called jakenon the other side of the table, kagome seated her self on the opposite side of the little girl. Sesshomaru seen kagome in the blue kimono and all he could think about was how pretty she looked in it, kagome spotted sesshomaru looking at her and she blushed 'why did you blush kagome all he was doing was looking at you' kagome looked down at her food, she had never seen something so delicious in he whole life!. After dinner she walked around a bit, she found there was a library, she squealed in delight and started to take books out and read, when kela came in to tell her it was time for bed she had a hug stack of books she already read kela asked "you like to read a lot?" kagome nodded her head. After changing in to her pjs she got under the silk like sheets and she immediately fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was walking to his room when he pasted kagomes room, he looked in and seen her getting dressed he quickly closed the door and went to his room.

Kagome was woken by kela, "comeMis. Kagome you need to get dressed for breakfast kagome looked up groaning she was so comfortable that she didn't here the alarm go off, she looked around and remembered she wasn't home 'no wonder the clock didn't go off there isn't one' she got dressed in a red and pink kimono this time, she put her hair up in a pony tail and walked with kela to the dining room. "Kela you know you can call me kagome that's all" kela smiled and walked straight with her head up high.

When kagome finished eating she walked to her room by her self, when she thought she was there she seen her room wasn't there, kagome walked another hallway, when she turned this corner she ran in to sesshomaru, kagome was about to fall whensesshomaru caught her, she looked at him and blushed, she said "thanks I was going to land hard" sesshomaru didn't say anything all he did was look at her while she walked away.

Kagome walked into her room and sat on her bed, why was he looking at me that way? Kagome was about to go to the hot spring when kela came in "kagome sesshomaru wants you to meet him down in the library in a hour" kagome concentrated on her clothes, she looked up "ok do you want to join me in the hot spring?" kagome looked at her and kela smiled and said "we are friends?" kagome looked at her puzzled "yeah of course we were when we first met right?" kela nodded her head and she went to fetch her clothes. While in the springs kagome asked kela if she was a hanyou kela looked at her and said "no I am a full demon why do you ask" kagome looked at her shocked no way she was a full demon, "oh you just looked part human that's all" kagome went under more covering half her face, kagome looked up to see sesshomaru in a towel,he was looking at the two women, kela looked up and smiled "lord sesshomaru you come to join use?" she said but she said it hopefully looking at kagome "I was hoping I would be alone but it looks like I would be joining you tonight" kagome went lower in the water 'there is no way he's going to see me naked this time, but oh look at his chest, no! Kagome what are you thinking' sesshomaru got in but not beforehe took his towel off making kela smile at kagome more, kagome looked at her friend and her eyes seem to be saying 'kagome look he's naked for you,' sesshomaru caught kagome looking at him and said "why are you looking at me" kagome blushed out of embarrassment and looked away, kela who was next to kagome smiled and said to her friend so that only sesshomaru's highly keen hearing could here "kagome, do you like lord sesshomaru?" kagome froze at that, did she like him, no she couldn't, could she? kagome looked at kela and said in the same tone and pitch "yea" kela smiled and looked at sesshomaru who was listening, he had a face that showed that he was embarrassed but he quickly hind it before kagome seen, kela was smiling still when sesshomaru got out, kela looked at kagome and smiled. When kagome got dressed in a kimono that had paw prints on the sleeves,she seen that shehad to meet sesshomaru in the library in 6 minutes, I wonder what he wants? Kagome walked in the library only to meet other people to, kagome looked at the demons and sesshomaru walked over to her and said in a cold voice "this is higarashi and Jana of the eastern lands" kagome looked at the two cat demons and smiled, sesshomaru continued "this is naru and hani of the northern lands" kagome smiled at the two fox demons but the female frowned when they were introduced, sesshomaru then said "this is Mamoru and Usagi, (A/N mamoru and usagi I copyed off of sailor moon the show usagi is sailor moon and mamoru is texcedo mask, sry for that. back to the story)Of the southern lands" usagi walked up to kagome and said "I hope we can be friends it would be fun to talk to other people for once" she said looking at her mate, they were bear demons. She looked back at kagome, kagome was kind of shocked but said "yea sure we can be friends" all of the female demons came over except hani she just looked at kagome like she was some sort of parasite. When everyone sat back down there was only one seat left, and it was by sesshomaru, kagome took her seat and watched as everyone talked. 'Maybe if I am lucky they wont notice me' kagomes luck ran out when usagi asked her a question "kagome I am sure lord sesshomaru told you about the ball?" kagome looked at sesshomaru then back at usagi, "no please tell me about it" usagi said "well it is a ball were every lord of the west, north, east, and south must attended, but sesshomaru never comes, I think its about he has no one to take" kagome looked at sesshomaru and said "am I suppose to go with you" she said in her most realistic voice sesshomaru fought a smile "yes, I am your companion for the ball" kagome shrugged her shoulders and said "I am going to check up on rin" she got up and so did usagi "I will come to I love children" kagome and usagi walked out only to be followed by the other female, hani was not with them. "Why is hani like that she looks at me like I am a bug she wants to squash?" usagi said in a bored tone "she hates anyone that's with sesshomaru, she once wanted to take him as a mate but sesshomaru rejected her, of course this isthe first time he really does have a companion for the ball" so sesshomaru never had a date before. Kagome was about to retire to her room when usagi asked "do you like sesshomaru?" kagome stopped, she had to guess sesshomaru was near but she couldn't be sure, "yea I guess" 'why did she just say yea, why kagome why' usagi looked at her and smiled. Kagome went in to her room only tofind sesshomaru in there, "w-what are you doing here?" kagome asked stuttering a bit "it is my castle right so I can be were I want" sesshomaru answered before leaving.

Kagome woke up to someone pounding on her door, she got up and said groggily "who is it?" kagome opened the door to find usagi and jana, "hurry the ball is tomorrow" kagome looked at them not knowing what to say, so she just let her self get her face and hair done. Sesshomaru walked in right after they put everything on the table for her tomorrow "kagome I suspect you will be ready tomorrow by 7:00 sharp" kagome just nodded her head, usagi had to say something "we will be helping her to" sesshomaru just nodded a little and left kagome gave usagi a stare "why did you put that in for?" usagi just smiled and left, so did jana.

The next day they were getting ready for the ball all day, "kagome you have such wonderful hair, and you're a human" kagome smiled. 'To think about it I do have good hair, but I want shessomaru's his is better' kagome looked at the other demons, jana had a pink and red kimono on with a waste band that was white, and usagi had a different shades of green on and a black waste band, kagome on the other hand had a blue kimono on that had a paw print on the back with tiny paw prints on the sleeves and had a black waste band.

When they went down to the entrance she seen hani with a pure black kimono on and a white waste band, kagome almost laughed but usagi covered her mouth, all the more hani seen anyway. Her mate had the same on, so did usagi's mate and Jana's. Kagome looked at sesshomaru who had the same kimono on but it didn't have paw prints on the sleeves and it had lighter colors of blue.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome, 'she looks pretty in that kimono' sesshomaru thought,kagome spotted him, sesshomaru looked away quickly. Kagome watched as Jana's mate, Higarashi, and usagi's mate, mamoru. Usagi took her mates arm and so did the others, sesshomaru looked at her and held out his arm, kagome took it, kagome spotted usagi and jana whispering to each other, she knew it was about them.

When they finally got to the ball naru and hani went in first after they went in higarashi and jana, jana came over and whispered in her ear "we will be waiting and you need to dance with lord sesshomaru" with that her and her mate walked of in to the ball, then it was mamoru and usagi's turn, usagi waved back and called "see you in there miko" kagome looked at sesshomaru, it was there turn, kagome took sesshomaru's arm and was lead in to the ball.

When kagome went in she seen thatthere were only demons no half demons or humans, kagome was still attached to sesshomaru whenkouga came running to her, "kagome, why are you here?" kagome said with a little relief "I am here with sesshomaru" kouga looked shocked but kagome quietly put in "but I'm not his mate or anything" kagome said smiling, kouga smiled and said "good I don't want my woman hanging around him" kouga added "do you want to dance" kagome frowned slightly "no I am good I never was a good dancer" kouga frown "but why not, come on lets dance" kouga said pulling on her arm a bit, sesshomaru walked up behind kouga and growled a bit, "I believe she said she didn't want to dance" kouga didn't want to fight with sesshomaru so he walked off pouting "thanks sesshomaru you saved me there" sesshomaru walked off not even listening to kagome, 'why had he growled? Its not like you like her, she, a mere human'

When it was time for dinner kagome had to sit by sesshomaru again, after dinner was dancing, the lords had to dance first with there companions, kagome took sesshomaru's arm and he led her to the dance floor, sesshomaru took her hand in his and put his otherarm around her waste, kagome put her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. During the dance kagome and sesshomaru shifted positions, now shessomaru had both his arms around her waste and kagome had her arms around his neck.Hani, who was dancing with her mate, was watching them with sinister eyes. After they got home jana,usagi,and kagome went to the hot spring to soak. "This feels wonderful" kagome said stretching out, jana had sneaked up on usagi and pulled her under water, a couple of seconds later usagi went up to the surface next to kagome.

Kagome went under water and staid there for a minute and went back up, "kagome when will you be with sesshomaru?" kagome looked at jana and said "don't know maybe never of maybe, I really don't know" kagome sighed a little and said "I think I will go to bed I am tired" kagome went to the edge and looked for her clothes oh no I forgot my pjs this is not my day kagome got out and put a towel around her, when she was leaving she herd usagi call "hope you don't run in to sesshomaru" she said cheerfully, 'I hopes so to' kagome ran around corner and corner when she finally got to her corner she ran in to the one, the only, sesshomaru-sama 'great I had to run in to him now' kagome thought, sesshomaru caught her and pushed her on the wall, "what are you doing running around my palace in nothing but a towel?" sesshomaru said with a smirk tugging at his lips, kagome blushed and said "I forgot my cloths" sesshomaru this time let a smirk be shown "well aren't we forgetful" sesshomaru looked up, he then picked kagome up bridal style and ran to her room. When sesshomaru got to her room (in a matter of seconds) he put her down and she said "I could of gotten to my room on my own" she said in a heated voice, sesshomaru said with agitation in his voice "yes but not by the time hani and naru came" kagome frowned and said "get out I want to change" kagome looked him straight in the eye but sesshomaru ignored it "I would be happy to but do you think that hani would think the best of you if she seen me coming out of your room?" kagome frowned more "I guess she would think something is going on, fine but turn around so I can get dressed" sesshomaru turned around while kagome got dressed, when she was done sesshomaru had long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 sesshomaru

Sesshomaru walked around the hallway thinking about kagome in nothing but that towel 'why does that wench cast

Such a spell on the him, lord sesshomaru'

Sesshomaru walked in the main entrance hall and seen kagome and kela talking in a whisper to each other.

Sesshomaru walked over to them and said in his usual cold and icy voice "what are you two doing, and kela why aren't you helping the other lords get ready for their departure?" kela looked up at sesshomaru and bowed "yes milord" kela walked off in search of usagi and jana.

Sesshomaru walked over to kagome and asked" will you walk with me in the garden?" kagome looked at him with amazement but nodded, and sesshomaru walked of with kagome at his side.

Kagome had a red blush creeping up on her face, she had her head lowered but now she lifted it and looked at sesshomaru, kagome seen that he had a warm look in his eyes, kagome looked down again and blushed furiously.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome and seen that she was blushing, 'I wonder why she is blushing?' sesshomaru decided to test this and said "kagome can I talk to you about something?" kagome made like an eep sound but quietly covered it up, sesshomaru smiled mentally.

He stopped and said in a warm voice kagome only heard once "kagome…." Kagomes blush grew, 'what is he doing!' sesshomaru wanted to smirk but he didn't, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "you…how come you always blush around me?" kagome stiffed "what do you mean" kagome said in a tiny voice, sesshomaru smirked and slowly closed the gap between there mouths.

Kagome tried to free her self from his grasp but failed. Sesshomaru licked her lips demanding entry, kagome opened them up obediently, sesshomaru explored her mouth, but he pulled back suddenly and said

"hani, I know you are there come out" out of the bushes came hani she said in the harsh voice "so sesshomaru, I see you got yourself a bitch" she said with a evil grin at kagome, sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. Hani smiled wickedly and said to kagome "just to tell you I am not to be played with I don't care if I do have a mate sesshomaru-sama is mine!" kagome flinched when she said mine, sesshomaru saw and growled at hani saying "you will never be mine little fox demon!" sesshomaru said with red seeping into his eyes. Hani seen this and turned with a huff and stomped away. Sesshomaru looked at kagome who was at the verge of tears, kagome looked up at sesshomaru then she ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 the castle

Inuyasha was walking when he bumped in to an invisible wall, he looked up to see the western castle, and he had made it. Inuyasha smirked at this,

"sesshomaru you will soon give my kagome back to me"

Inuyasha walked into the castle yarn not acknowledging the loveliness of the garden, of the demon lord who was watching him with anger.

Inuyasha was walking when he heard someone behind him; he whirled around to see kagome run past him and into the foliage beyond. Inuyasha wasn't shocked but he was stunned to see her walking by herself, out of the castle!

Inuyasha ran after her, he caught up with her faster than he knew he could. He touched her shoulder but quickly took his hand off her; he could feel the energy rising fast, and all he knew is that he had to get out of here quick. Inuyasha walked back slowly but he was to late, kagome rose up into the air and released her miko powers.

Kagome couldn't see anything all she knew was that something was happening but she didn't know what, she could feel all the energy drain from her but yet again feel power coming in.

Inuyasha gaped at kagome as she transformed into a youki.

Kagome had hair that reached her ankles, and had stripes of red in her hair, kagome had four stripes of red on her face two on each side, kagomes eyes turned a bluish silver, a star shaped formed on her forehead, kagomes clothing changed to a strapless dress that had a opening that showed her midriff, red claws formed on her hands and pure white fangs formed in her mouth, the dress she was wearing had red designs on the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. Inuyasha watched as he gaped at her while she dropped to the ground.

Kagome felt all her energy slipping away from her when she fell to the ground; the next thing she knew was blackness.

Sesshomaru had been watching the whole thing from the bushes; he still couldn't believe that kagome was a miko and a demon. He put on his cold mask and stepped out of the bushes, Inuyasha turned to see sesshomaru but he didn't do anything he was to stunned.

'She looked pretty before but know she is beautiful'

sesshomaru picked up kagome and walked off, Inuyasha yelled after him saying that he wasn't going to leave without kagome, sesshomaru stopped and said to his hanyou brother "you can stay tonight but I do worn you that I am not to see you out of the room you are assigned" with that sesshomaru walked away, Inuyasha reluctantly rushed after him.

Inuyasha had a room that had red bedspreads and white pillowcases; his whole bed was made out of silk. Inuyasha pasted back and forth thinking about kagome, "what the hell happened to her, she was the kagome I knew for one second the next she was a full blooded youki" he kept thinking about that until someone knocked on his bedroom door, he walked over to the door and said in a very harsh voice "who, and what do you want" he said opening the door.

He looked at a cat demon, "who the hell are you" he said with a annoyed voice, the cat demon looked at him with a hurt face but pushed it away for now,

"I am known to you as lady jana of the eastern lands if you don't mind"she said heatedly, Inuyasha shrugged and said "why are you here wench" he smirked at the way the cat demon took this statement, he was surprised when she just walked in his room, but he decided to leave it at that.

She walked over to Inuyasha and said "I am here to get you because lady kagome wants you" she said something else but Inuyasha could only pick up 'hanyou' and 'baka' he followed her to a room, when she pushed it back he seen kagome laying on a bed.

He ran up to her and said in a worried tone "kagome are you all right?"

kagome opened her eyes and said "yea but what happened, all I know is that I blacked out and that's it" Inuyasha smiled a bit but said "you, kagome, are a youki" kagomes eyes widened "what! I cant be a youki" kagome sat up, that's when she spotted sesshomaru, "sesshomaru is what he said true I mean I really cant bee a youki I just cant" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, she followed him with her eyes, he sat next to her and said, "Yes kagome you are a youki" Inuyasha looked at his brother with distaste. Kagome started crying and fell on sesshomaru and cried, Inuyasha watched with wide eyes what kagome was doing,

'what is she doing falling on sesshomaru like that, she's going to get killed' but sesshomaru only pushed her back softly and laid her down.

He got up and said to his brother in a cold voice "you are to leave tomorrow understood"

Inuyasha growled "not with out kagome you damn youki"

kagome seen Inuyasha pull his out tetsiga and said in a small voice "sit" Inuyasha immediately found himself kissing the ground, and she could hear a muffled word that she thought was 'bitch' but she let it go when she seen jana, usagi, and kela laughing.

she got up and went over to them, and smiled jana said "wow kagome now you look just like a youki but more beautiful" kagome smiled, she went over to a mirror and looked at her self,

'wow I do look different, but I want to change from this stupid clothes'

he body immediately started to glow and fade away, now she was wearing a kimono that was very beautiful, it had flowers on the sleeves and had a yellow waste band.

She turned around to look at her friends but only to see Inuyasha gaping at her. Kagome blushed, she walked to her bed but was stopped by Inuyasha, he grabbed her and pushed her on the wall, she looked at him with a red tinge on her face, he looked at her and smiled "kagome you are wonderful" he said before hugging her.

Kagome gasped, she wasn't counting on him hugging her. She looked at the door to see hani looking at her with a smirk on her face, kagome immediately pushed Inuyasha away, she was surprised by her new strength, Inuyasha fell backwards on the bed, which to hani was amusing. Kagome looked at hani but all hani did was smirk and walk off.

Kagome looked at her self in the mirror, she had red strips in her midnight black hair, she had two red strips on each side of her cheeks, when she looked at her forehead she seen a star that was the color of blood red. She looked at her hands and seen clawed hands that were red.

She sighed, 'I better go see sesshomaru about this' she thought.

She was about to push the door to sesshomaru's study open when she heard hani's voice and sesshomaru's voice.

"I was walking in the hall when I heard kagomes so called friend say that she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his whole life, I decided to check it out, so I opened the door a bit and seen kagome hugging that Inuyasha person, I felt so mad that I came here to tell you because I know you love her so dearly? Hani said with a half smirk on her face, sesshomaru tensed when he heard hani say the he loved her.

"What makes you think I love her" sesshomaru said without emotion, hani smirked "because you don't love me" sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I think you got it all wrong" sesshomaru said mockingly. Kagomes eye widened 'he doesn't love me?' kagome started to weep, sesshomaru sinced tears he stood up and said to hani "you do not question my feelings for kagome understood" hani's eyes widened but then she pouted.

Sesshomaru opened the door to a weeping kagome, he could feel her aura flare when she seen him but it didn't bother him.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru, she felt so much loneliness. She got up and dodged the arm of sesshomaru and ran to her room.

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed mumbling something about sesshomaru and stupid youki. Kagome walked in her room with a tear stained face, Inuyasha looked up to see kagome with tears in her eyes, he was about to wrap his arms around her but she yelled out in a demanding voice "SIT" Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sorrowful eyes.

She walked over to the window and sat, Inuyasha had gotten up when kagome again yell sit and Inuyasha was down again.

Kagome got up and grabbed her pjs, she walked over to the door and said to Inuyasha with sadness in her voice "I am going to the hot springs do not disturb me or you will pay dearly for it" with that kagome walked out.


	8. Chapter 8 the perverted sesshomaru

Chapter8 the perverted sesshomaru

She looked at her arms; they had two red strips just like the ones on her face. She sighed and said to her self

"he said that he didn't love me, so why did he kiss me in the garden?"

she looked up to see usagi, jana, and kela looking at her. She smiled and said "you came to join me?" the other girls smiled and got in, usagi went over to kagome and hugged her, "it will be all right we know he loves you" she took her arms away and looked at kagome.

Kagome went under water and sat the for a minute, when she came back up all the girls talking together, she went over to them and they quieted, usagi said "kagome we need to leave ok but I am going to get someone to come in here with you, ok?" kagome smiled and nodded.

Kagome relaxed half of her breast showing. She was so relaxed she didn't hear someone come in, get in the water, and come over to her.

Kagomes eyes opened, 'I could have sworn I felt someone brush against me'

she shrugged and closed her eyes again.

Sesshomaru came up from the water his long silver hair plastered to his face, he looked at kagome, half of her breast were showing, besides that she looked stunning.

He slowly leaned over her and said in the most seductive voice he had "kagome…open your eyes" kagome tensed, she slowly opened her eyes pleading that it wasn't sesshomaru.

She looked into eyes filled with golden pools of amusement.

Kagome screamed "hentai, sesshomaru you are such a pervert!" she said, she went down in the water splashing him.

Sesshomaru was indeed amused. He smirked,

Kagome looked at him with sorrowful eyes, sesshomaru seen that and went up to her and said, "You heard me talking to hani didn't you" he almost commanded what he said.

Kagome reluctantly nodded and said, "who cares I know you don't love me I don't love you either" when she said love she winced. Sesshomaru smirked; he went up to kagome and before she knew it he had snaked his arms around her waste, and pulled her close to his body. Kagome blushed furiously. She looked up to sesshomaru who was looking at her, she said "um…sesshomaru unless you don't know we are naked" she said blushing more.

He smirked mentally. He put his face in her hair and smelled her scent.

Kagome's blush was growing.

Unknown to sesshomaru and kagome, jana, usagi, and kela were watching them with muffled giggles.

Kagome looked up, sesshomaru looked at her face, 'the red stripes really go with her face' he smiled, totally surprising kagome and her friends.

Kagome smiled back, and without thinking sesshomaru kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9heading out

heyif you havnt notice this is like my 9th chapter (i know everyone who reads this has noticed) and it got a little shocking to see kagome a demon, but trust me it gets better, next chapter chapter 10 the bone eaters well )

Chapter9 heading out

Kagome woke up early in the mourning, before dawn, she looked in the mirror and closed her eyes, she imagined that she was wearing a yellow shirt and a skirt like her school uniform, she opened her eyes and she was wearing the outfit.

Kagome walked out of her room, she went to Inuyasha's.

She walked in and seen him looking out the window, he looked up to see kagome waiting for him. He smiled and walked over to her,

kagome smiled and said "well, you ready to come with me and sesshomaru to my time?"

she said mockingly Inuyasha sneered at her, "why is sesshomaru going?"

kagome frowned "because I have invited him plus I need to test my new speed and strength, and I willkill you if I am not careful" Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything, kagome smirked.

In the entry way they met usagi, jana, and kela.

"Kagome we have to leave and kela came here to say good bye to you"usagisaid smiling.

Kagome smiled and said "were are your mates?"

usagi, and jana looked at each other and then said "they left early we didn't want them to see you or they would surly leave me and jana for you" kagome blushed "I am not as beautiful as you and jana, usagi" jana and usagi smiled and said "we have to go now" usagi came over to kagome and whispered to her forgetting Inuyasha was there "by the way we seen you and sesshomaru together in the springs… naked" she smiled evilly.

Kagome blushed, then realizing that she said that loud enough for Inuyasha, she looked back, Inuyasha had a deep frown set on his face.

Kagome walked over to him and said "is something wrong Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked at her but said nothing, kagome frowned,

'I know how to get him to talk to me'

she put on her best innocent smile and said "Inuyasha…." Inuyasha eyes widened he knew what was coming "SIT" Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground.

Inuyasha had just gotten up and cursed her when sesshomaru came to meet them, kagome smiled at sesshomaru warmly, when the were ready kagome, sesshomaru, and a very grumpy Inuyasha set out to the well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10 the bone eaters well

Kagome and sesshomaru were racing each other until kagome seen that Inuyasha was left behind.

Inuyasha was grumbling about kagome and sesshomaru.Inuyasha seen kagome sitting with sesshomaru, he quickly hid out of site.

Kagome was looking ata flower while sesshomaru was looking at the sky.

Kagome looked a sesshomaru and said "jakon should of came I could use some enjoyment" she said smiling.

sesshomaru looked down and said "yes, but I would not be able to spend any time with you" sesshomaru said smiling a bit kagome blushed..

Inuyasha was watching them when he realized sesshomaru smiling 'what the hell, he's smiling he never smiles' Inuyasha stepped out of the bush. Kagome and sesshomaru looked at him, they got up and started walking with each other, side by side.

When they finally made camp, with the exception of the grumbling hanyou, kagome set up her sleeping bag next to sesshomaru.

Inuyasha…you could say he was pissed, he was the one who always slept next to kagome.

When they finished eating kagome asked Inuyasha if he wanted to do a small battle, of course Inuyasha eagerly accepted. Kagome went to one side and Inuyasha went to the other. Sesshomaru sat in a tree watching them.

Inuyasha pulled his tetsiga out and kagome…nothing.

"Kagome you do know I will not lessen my strength" kagome just nodded.

"Lets do it" Inuyasha rushed toward kagome with tetsiga at ready. Kagome dodged his attack with ease.

Kagome shut her eyes and when she opened them a red bow and arrow formed in her hands.

Inuyasha smiled wildly "so wench you can form stuff, not a big power." Kagome pouted, but just pulled the arrow back and fired.

Inuyasha dodged, kagome smirked "Inuyasha you do know that was aheat sensingarrow" she said smiling.

Inuyasha looked back to see the arrow coming towards him, he blocked it with tetsiga, but after the arrow hit, the sword formed back to its normal form. Inuyasha sheathed it and ran towards kagome using his iron realer soul stealer. Kagome's eyes started to glow bright sky blue.

Sesshomaru watched with interest while kagomes aura surrounded her, he looked at his half brother that was gaping at kagomes beautifulness. Sesshomaru smirked 'he has no idea how much power kagome possesses'.

He looked at kagome, he felt his breath get caught in his throat, kagomes outfit changed and now she was wearing nothing but a bikini like outfit.

Kagome slowly landed on the ground, she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha gaping at her. Kagome gave Inuyasha curious look; she looked down to see her wearing a bikini that had a skirt like cloth over her bottom.

Kagome blushed, but her blush went away when she feltsomethingbolt out of her back. she looked back to see wings!

Kagomes wings were blood red with specks of black in them.

Sesshomaru, who had been leaning to far, fell out of the tree he was in, and landed on his head.

Kagome and Inuyasha cried out laughing, but stopped when he gave them a threatening glare.

Kagome laid down in her sleeping bag, but she couldn't get to sleep. She looked at Inuyasha who seemed like he was sleeping, and she knew sesshomaru wasn't sleeping.

She got out of her sleeping bag and said in a soft whisper "sesshomaru you want to take a walk with me?" sesshomaru looked at her and decided to. Sesshomaru and kagome walked into the woods together.

Inuyasha seen kagome and sesshomaru walk into the woods and decided to fallow them.

Inuyasha had fallowed them into a clearing, were kagome and sesshomaru sat.

Kagome looked up at the black sky "its beautiful tonight isn't it" she said closing her eyes.

Kagomes eyes flew back open when she felt sesshomaru's arm snake its way around her waste and his other arm bringing her close to him. Sesshomaru said in a soft voice "very beautiful" and with that he kissed her.

Inuyasha had been watching what was going on but he couldn't let him kiss his kagome. He pulled tetsiga out and stepped out of the bushes.

Kagome looked startled but sesshomaru smirked,

"I thought it was you hanyou"

Inuyasha bared his fangs, "stop talking, and fight!"

sesshomaru looked at kagome and she nodded. Kagome got up and said "oh Inuyasha…" Inuyasha started to get scared, kagome yelled "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Inuyasha was in a huge crater by the time kagome stopped.

She walked back to sesshomaru and sat down, she looked at the unconscious hanyou "maybe I shouldn't have sited him so maybe times?" kagome looked up to sesshomaru who was looking at her.

Kagome blushed, she stretched her wings then she tuck them back in and laid in sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru watched kagome lay in his lap, which made him all the happier.

The next day kagome felt like trying out her new wings. She climbed a tree, and she spread her wings, and took of. It was so fun! Kagome sighed and closed her eyes; she opened them back up and watched sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelling at each other. She smiled, "Inuyasha…why do you protect me?" kagome said to her self..

Kagome landed next to Inuyasha and said "you two need to stop fighting; the well is right over there" she said pointing at a old wooden well.

Kagome went in first, but not before giving sesshomaru a shard of the shikon jewel.

Inuyasha went down, giving sesshomaru a menacing glare.

Sesshomaru went next he jumped in, and was hurled in to colorful colors.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11 demon, girl, hanyou

Kagome waited for sesshomaru, Inuyasha said something to kagome but she ignored him.

Sesshomaru jumped up and seen a very happy kagome and a pissed of hanyou. he walked to kagome andthey walked together out of the shrine.

Kagome opened the door to her house and yelled "mom, souta, grandpa" she heard her mom coming, she hide her wings.

Her mom came in to see three people in her living room, she looked at inuyasha, then she looked atthe man that caught her attention, hewas a man with pointy ears, and a white and red kimono.

She looked at kagome, she gaped at her.

kagomes mom looked at her daughter and said in a shocked voice "k-k-kagome what happened?" kagome blushed, "your shocked that I am a demon?" she said with a small smile.

"No, what I am shocked about is that the spell grandpa put on you wore off so quickly"

it was kagomes turn to looked confused, "what! you mean I was a demon all along!" yelled kagome, then she wince, for her long pointy ears were very sensitive.

Kagomes mom looked at her child with sadness, she walked over to kagome and sat down.

"kagome I am a demon from the federal era, when I seen Inuyasha for the first time, I was shocked to see that you went to your own time. Me and your grandpa came here because we are extremely rare youki"

kagome looked at her mom unfoundedly she sat back on the couch, "so you mean that I really am a youki, and that dad was a human, so I am a hanyou?" kagome looked at her mom.

Kagomes mom smiled and said "no kagome you are full youki your dad was a fox youki, he also came here from the well"

kagome was speechless, she frowned, "so what kind of demon am I?" she said looking at her mom.

"Kagome you need to be calm when I say this ok" kagome nodded "you kagome are asnow youkai" kagomes eye clearly held shock, but her face held curiosity.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru for a answer, for she wasn't going to get it from her mom.

Sesshomaru said "your mom means that you are a snow wolf youki, snow wolf youki are very rare, last time I knew there was only one left, but it looks like I am mistaken" kagome was shocked by the least, "you mean the rare snow wolf is me, so why do I have these wings" she said getting up to spread her wings.

Kagomes mom looked her in the eye and said "that's from your dads side, he also had wings like that except he had black wings with specks of red in them"

Kagome couldn't take it any longer; she fell to the ground and fainted.

When kagome woke up see seen her mom looking at her, "mom why, why didn't you tell me I was a youki?"

her moms face held respect. "Because if I did then you would of wanted to try out your powers and you have very rare powers that only I can teach you or your grandpa" kagome nodded, "does souta know?" kagomes mom shook her head no.

" but he has to know since he's right out side your bed room door" kagome looked at her door and sure enough he was peeking I her room.

Kagomes right eyebrow twitched, "souta.. how many times do I have to tell you, stay out of my bedroom" she said with harsh words.

Souta came in and said to his mom "is it really true we are youki just like Inuyasha!" souta asked excited. Kagome looked at her mom who just said "souta you are a youki but Inuyasha is a hanyou, who has a bad habit of sitting out side kagomes window" kagome looked out side, there was Inuyasha laying on the roof listening to everything they say.

Kagome closed her eyes and said in the sweetest voice she had "Inuyasha, get down before I SIT you, or do you just want to SIT there and do nothing"

kagome smirked Inuyasha fell from the roof and was now in a hole big enough for him.

Kagome walked down stairs to find sesshomaru playing with her cat, beyou, sesshomaru looked up, then looked back down to the cat, kagome looked at beyou and laughed, beyou was on his back with all paws sticking up in the air. Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome went to school the next day, (with help from her mom covering up her markings on her face and claws) kagome said "what about my hair it still has red strikes in it" kagomes mom smiled "just say that you got your hair high-lighted" kagome smiled a little and walked off to school.

While kagome was at school sesshomaru and Inuyasha was at it again.

Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the jaw; Inuyasha flew back and hit a tree. He got up and sneered "you got to do better than that" sesshomaru smirked, he vanished from Inuyasha sight and reappeared in front of him he punched Inuyasha in the gut and kicked him in the face.

Souta who had bee watching the whole time now had a new hero, sesshomaru. Souta cheered for Inuyasha then sesshomaru, but he stopped when his mom came to break it up she pull Inuyasha off his brother.

Inuyasha growled "get off me" kagomes mom smiled, but let him be.

Kagome came home to Inuyasha in a corner and sesshomaru lying on the couch.

Kagome walked over to inuyasha and said "inuyasha…what happened to you?" kagome said repressing a giggle.

Inuyasha looked at her and said "your damn mother, that's what"

kagome glared at him "inuyasha do not make fun of my mom, sit!" inuyasha fell on the ground.

Kagome walked over to her mom and said "the plan to say that I had highlights was good but I forgot to ask you about my long hair, its all the way to my ankles, hair doesn't grow that fast."

Kagome's mom frowned "I guess you cant go to school anymore"

kagome looked at her mom in disbelief, "what I have to" kagome said sadly.

kagomes mom looked her in the eye "kagome you now have your youki side showing if you cant hide it you cant do human stuff" kagome nodded at this.

After eating supper she left inuyasha and sesshomaru watching what they called'a magic box'.

Kagome got undressed and got in the tub, she sighed with relief, "this feels good" she sank lower in the bath, he long hair floating in the water around her.

After kagome got out she found sesshomaru sitting on her bed.

Kagome walked over to her desk and pulled out a hairbrush. "I thought you were down watching TV with inuyasha?" she said not looking at him.

kagome turned around to see him looking out the window, kagome sat next to him "what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, sesshomaru looked at her but didn't say anything.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said "well I want to go to bed so you can sleep in the same bed with me" she stopped thinking about that,

then went on "or you can sleep in on the ground with inuyasha" sesshomaru gave her a weird look but said "what do you want" kagome stopped at a not that was being stubborn, "what do you mean" kagome said blushing.

She gasped as he pulled her close to him, she looked at sesshomaru with big blue eyes, sesshomaru smiled, he knew exactly what she wanted.

He lay down on the bed with her close to him.

She smiled at his decision. She turned facing him and snuggled close to him, sesshomaru laid his head down on the pillow, and within minutes they were both asleep.

Inuyasha walked into kagomes room to see kagome in bed with sesshomaru, he stood there with awe

'what the hell is going on with this guy'

inuyasha walked away grumbling.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

hey this is the one that is very sad you will find out why.

Chapter12 back to the federal era

The next morning kagome got up early; she wanted to talk with her mom before she left.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and found no one there except inuyasha.

'Great now inuyasha is going to ask me all this questions' kagomes prediction was right, inuyasha seen her and immediately stood up.

Kagome smiled, inuyasha said "kagome what the hell is going on between you and sesshomaru" he really didn't want to know but his instincts told him it was best to know.

Kagome frowned "I don't know really"

inuyasha gaped at her "what do you mean you don't know"

kagome blushed "I don't know" kagome repeated.

Inuyasha walked up to kagome and said "well then if nothings going on between you and sesshomaru then I can do this"

inuyasha pulled kagome in with his arm around her waste and kissed her senseless. Kagome gasped, she couldn't get away.

'Why inuyasha, why didn't you do this before I was taken' kagome said tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha sinced the tears but ignored them.

Sesshomaru had woken up to kagome being gone, he got up and went down stairs, but stopped to see a sight before him, kagomes wings were spread wide and inuyasha was kissing her.

He felt his blood boil; he walked down pretending if he didn't see anything.

He seen kagome trying to get away, so he walked up behind the hanyou and said in a icy voice

"hanyou what do you think your doing?"

Inuyasha turned around and sneered

"Kagome said there was nothing going on between you and her so I decided to get your stinking scent off her"

Kagome looked at sesshomaru who had fire in his eyes, she felt his aura spike and his eyes turn a little red,

'It looks like it's my turn to speak'

Kagome pushed inuyasha off her and said "inuyasha, why didn't you tell me you loved me before?" kagome looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head, "I was going to after you came back from the springs, but then I heard you scream, I came running and there sesshomaru was taking you from me, I tried everything to get you back, now that I have you I am not going to give you up again"

Kagome looked at him "inuyasha…" this time the tears started to roll; she turned away while she rubbed the tears away, and trying to gain control.

Kagome then felt a huge mass on her; she looked up to see sesshomaru. (Inuyasha had left right after she started to cry)

Kagome turned around and put her head in his chest.

Sesshomaru said, caressing her ear, "kagome who do you really love?"

Kagome stopped crying.

'Who did she love inuyasha was good, but we go head to head all the time, where sesshomaru and me have gentle talks, and he always gets me aroused some how' kagome looked in sesshomaru's golden eyes,

"I don't know" kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru immediately let her go. Kagome spun around to find her self all alone.

Sesshomaru walked out the door towards the slumped shape of inuyasha, sesshomaru said harshly "do you really love her inuyasha, are you sure that you want to be with her"

inuyasha didn't look up all he said was "yes she is the one"

sesshomaru almost let out a disgraceful growl, of course he held it in.

Inuyasha then said surprising sesshomaru, even though he didn't show it, "kagome loves you I can tell, kagome has always been there for me when I needed her even though I didn't want her help, she staid by my side even when I said bad things to her, she staid, I became happy with her, even though I didn't show it I loved her very much, I don't know what would happen if I lost her, of course I have to give her up since she loves you more than me" inuyasha looked up to sesshomaru with a tear stained face.

(A/N: I know inuyasha never cries but right now he cries)

Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother almost pitting him, almost, sesshomaru walked off with out a backwards glance at inuyasha.

Inuyasha wiped the tears away and stood up.

"I guess I will go now"

he was about to leave when he heard kagomes voice, he turned around to see kagome running towards him. Inuyasha looked away, he didn't want her to see him crying like this.

Kagome walked up to him and said "inuyasha…sesshomaru told me what you said, your right I do love sesshomaru, and I will never love you the way I used to love you, but deep down I still love you very much, I will never leave your side" she paused "or your heart, inuyasha… you are very special"

kagome wiped some wild tears that were falling along her face.

Inuyasha turned around, only to find kagomes elegant lips on his, he sunk down in the kiss, she pulled away and said "I really hope you can forgive me inuyasha" she said smiling a little.

Inuyasha nodded. They went in the house together.

It was mid day when they went back to the well. Kagome was talking to sesshomaru in a whisper while inuyasha was ahead of them.

Kagome whispered to sesshomaru "you think that I should have been nicer and told him that I loved you but I loved him to?"

Sesshomaru smirked "no you did well"

Inuyasha jumped in first, sesshomaru picked up kagome and jumped in the well together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13 Inuyasha's Farwell

Sesshomaru jumped up with kagome in his arms.

when he got to the top of the well he found inuyasha standing and staring at them.

Sesshomaru put kagome down, kagome walked over to inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled weakly and said, "I will see you later ok kagome, I have some business with a demon"

Kagome smiled "ok but please come and visit me inuyasha, I will love to see you again"

With out hesitation inuyasha embraced kagome against his chest, kagome blushed, when he finally let go of kagome he seen that she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" he said confused. Kagome smiled more and said; "because I know you will find some one that will love you for you, and just as stubborn" she smiled broadly.

"Feh, whatever just take care of your self ok" inuyasha said turning around and started to leave.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She walked toward sesshomaru and smiled up ay him.

Kagome spreaded her blood red wings and took to the sky, followed by sesshomaru on his youkai cloud.

Kagome looked back and smiled, she glided to his side and said, "so what's going to happen to use?" she said it a little more snobby than happy.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said "its up to our future"

She smiled and said, "So does this mean that we are mates?"

He looked away from her, "not yet, you are still untouched, that has to change"

Kagome looked shocked "what do you mean?" he let out a small chuckle, "you know what I mean" kagomes blush looked like an over ripe tomato.

That night they arrived at the castle.

They walked in to find kela, usagi, and jana waiting for them in the entrance.

Kagome walked over to them and said "you guys are suppose to be gone to your lands"

jana, and usagi said smiling widely "yes but we decided to stay for a little bit longer" kagome fallowed there gaze to hers and sesshomaru's wound up hands. She blushed.

Kagome let go of his hand and said "if anyone don't mind I will be in the springs" she looked at sesshomaru then left to get her some clean clothes.

In the springs usagi, kela, and jana joined her.

'I really wanted to be alone, but it looks like I will have to wait till I am in my room.

Usagi broke through her thoughts " kagome, did you hear me?"

Kagome shook her head "no sorry what did you say"

Usagi sighed and said "I said is that if you are finally mated to sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head "we were suppose to be when we got back to the castle, but we seen that you were here and we had to wait" she said with a duller tone of her voice.

Usagi, kela, and jana all got an evil look on their face. Kagome went under water not wanting to come back up to those glares. Kagome sighed mentally and came up.

She gasped and got a little water in her mouth when she seen usagi, jana, and kela right up in her face.

She coughed, and said, "why are you guys right up in my face?" she said with a little annoyance to her voice.

They just smiled. Then all of a sudden they grabbed both her hands and pulled her out of the spring.

After kagome and her friends got dressed they pulled kagome to her room.

They pushed her in and locked the door, kagome seen the evil looks on there face and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

They sat her down in a chair next to the mirrored desk.

Kagome glared at her friends and said "what's the meaning to this, I was relaxed"

Usagi smiled "sorry kagome but we are going to get you ready for your mating" kagome frowned, "why?" this time jana said "because we think you and sesshomaru are a good couple" kagome blushed "ok fine but I don't want to look to flashy"

Usagi and jana smiled while kela went to get some supplies.

When kela got back she had some brushes, some shampoos, and other stuff she couldn't find the names.

Usagi did her hair, jana did her face, and kela did her clothes.

Kagome was about to fall asleep when usagi finally said "your done kagome" kagome opened her eyes to find a pointy-eared demon that she didn't even know.

Kagome smiled and said "is this something like some mating outfit?" jana smiled "yes and you look like you were born to wear it" kagome heard a knock on her door; she looked at her friends.

Jana and kela pushed her in a closet and shut her in, and then they all walked over to the door giggling.

Usagi opened the door to reveal sesshomaru, kagomes breath caught in her throat, sesshomaru was dressed in a midnight blue kimono that had a dog demon on the back and the dog demon was standing over a female.

Kagome looked at the kimono she was wearing, it had a dog demon on the back and a female dog demon cuddling together, and her hair was also in a ponytail but a high one.

She was taken out of thought by sesshomaru's voice he said "why are you in kagomes room, and where's kagome?" he asked with emotionless threat.

Kagome heard more giggles,

and then she heard kela's voice, "sorry milord but kagome told use to stay in hear while she went to the springs, she should be back any time soon, do you want to stay and wait?"

Sesshomaru frowned "no, tell kagome to meet me in my chambers when she gets back" with that he left.

Kagome came out blushing. Usagi, kela, and jana smiled broadly.

Usagi and kela pushed kagome up to sesshomaru's door, jana knocked on it for her, before kagome had any say in the action she heard sesshomaru's cold voice say come in.

Kagome walked in sesshomaru's chambers and said "usagi said that you wanted to see me?" kagome said almost innocently.

Sesshomaru turned around and gaped at kagome, kagome had her hair up in a elegant ponytail while two red strands fell loosely in her face, her face was fixed up, her kimono was the same as his but the dog demons on her back were cuddling, her obi was red, that matched her claws and hair.

Kagome blushed more when she seen him looking her over.

he then said making her head snap up "come here" kagome obeyed, when she was within arms reach of him he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in to his lap.

Kagome finally matched the color of her highlights in her hair, (not literally) sesshomaru bent his head down and nibbled on her neck, kagome bit back a moan that was trying to escape her lips, he then started to plant butterfly kisses all around on her neck.

Kagome tried to keep the moan subsided but heard it escape her lips, almost like a purr, sesshomaru smirked, he then pushed her on the bed; she looked up at him with dazed eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed her, sesshomaru nipped at her lips the licked them to sooth them, kagome opened her mouth for sesshomaru to deepen the kiss, after that, the rest was history.

(Everyone who read this they know what I mean ;) TBC…)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14 finally mated

Kagome woke up to find sesshomaru lying next to her; she blushed while she remembered what happened the last night.

Kagome tried to get up but heard sesshomaru growl, she turned around facing him and said softly "sesshomaru I want to eat I will be back later" sesshomaru frowned but let her go.

Kagome got out of bed and called to sesshomaru I will be in the hot springs if you want to join me" kagome smiled, she walked to her room and opened it.

There she found usagi, jana, and kela all sleeping in her bed. 'It looks like they wanted to find out what happened'

Kagome sneaked over to her closet and grabbed a white kimono with black and blue roses on it.

Kagome closed the door and walked to the springs, kagome lowered herself into the hot water, she sighed happily.

Kagome closed her eyes "this feels so good after last night"

Kagome opened her eyes and went under water. Kagome came back up in the middle of the spring.

she went to the side and pored some shampoo in her hair.

After the soothing bath she walked to the dining hall, she opened the door to find sesshomaru waiting for her.

She walked over to him smiling; she took a seat next to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said "does your matchmaking friends know yet?" sesshomaru said smirking, kagome shook her head "no, they were sleeping on my bed when I went in my room" right after she said that usagi and kela came in fallowed by jana and rin.

Usagi seen first were kagome was sitting; she smiled evilly at her friend.

Kagome smiled and said "what took you guys so long" kagome said not even bothering to hear the answer.

Usagi said "kagome, can we please talk to you?" kagome was about to answer when sesshomaru said something,

"What ever you have to say you can say It in front of me" kagome looked at sesshomaru then back to her friends.

Usagi frowned a bit but smiled once more, "ok so are you guys mates now?" kagome blushed and she swore she seen a hint ofembaressment on sesshomaru's face.

"Kagome said shyly "yes we are" usagi and the others smiled, except rin she was just looking at a star shaped lily.

After they all ate kagome wanted to spar with usagi, since she also was a good fighter.

Kagome posed in a battle position, usagi also did.

Usagi had a sword and kagome had her fire red bow and arrow.

Usagi lunged for kagome, kagome dodged it with ease, kagome pulled her arrow back as far as it would go, and she let go.

The arrow hit the sword making it fly out of usagi's hand, kagome smirked, and the bow vanished from her hand she walked up to usagi.

Usagi bolted for her sword but kagome appeared in front of her, usagi gasped,

Kagome smiled and said "got ya" usagi pouted "why are you faster than me, you just got your powers"

Kagome smiled but didn't say anything. She walked over to usagi's sword and picked it up, "how can you carry this its so heavy" kagome complained.

Kagome put it down and said "lets get something to eat I am starving" kagome looked at usagi who nodded her head.

When they reach the entrance to the dining room, sesshomaru stopped kagome, usagi looked at them but shrugged and walked away.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him, but sesshomaru didn't return the smile.

So kagome asked worriedly "sesshou what's wrong" sesshomaru sighed 'why did this happen to me'

"Kagome, we are in trouble, that girl hani she is allies with neroku, and I heard they are planning to attack us tonight"

Kagome was shocked, "n-n-neroku! But how we destroyed him, me inuyasha, sango, miroku, and you. We all destroyed him!" kagome shrieked.

She looked at him, "I don't know how he got resurrected, but who ever did is going to pay" kagome looked at his eyes and seen a bit of red in them.

Kagome fell against the wall, 'she couldn't believe this neroku alive it cant be!'

Kagome closed her eyes thinking, she opened them up when she felt sesshomaru pull her against his chest, she leaned into him smiling a little.

Sesshomaru felt her relax; he pushed her back enough to see her face.

He said in a soft voice "kagome, I don't want this to ruin your day, today you will have fun ok, don't worry about it. Tomorrow we will head out with your friends and fight neroku"

Kagome smiled and stood up on her toes and kissed him. Sesshomaru leaned into the kiss enjoying the feel of her lips.

Kagome pulled back and said "I will see you later my mate" kagome waved and walked into the dining room.

Usagi and jana came over to her; usagi asked "what was that about, sesshomaru looked anxious"

Kagome frowned and said "neroku, he is alive, all of use are heading out tomorrow"

Usagi and jana looked shocked, "what!" was all they could say before they lost their voice.

Kagome said reassuringly, "but we need to have fun today it might be our best day" they all laughed and walked to the table were rin was torturing jakon.

Kagome walked out and spreaded her wings, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

Kagomes eyes snapped open, she felt an aura and she heard a rustling, she gathered purifying energy in her hand just in case.

She turned around to around to be met with golden eyes, she looked up to see…inuyasha.

'Inuyasha! What's he doing here now?'

"Inuyasha why are you here?" kagome said a little to commanding.

Kagome looked behind him and seen sango, miroku, and shippou the little kitshune pup, also her adopted pup.

Shippou ran up to her and said in a cheery voice "I missed you mommy" kagome smiled and looked at sango and miroku, who were holding hands.

Kagome looked at them knowingly, sango blushed.

Kagome looked back at inuyasha who had a stern face.

"Kagome you need to come with use, we need to go and fight neroku" kagome gaped at him "inuyasha we also need sesshomaru, and I really can't leave my mate!" Inuyasha's breath caught.

Sango and miroku gaped at her to; kagome blushed. Inuyasha was the first to recover the fastest.

"What! Kagome you know what you are doing, I mean sesshomaru of all people" kagome went from blushing to angry.

Inuyasha felt her aura spike and he backed off, kagome said in a very harsh voice, "inuyasha I know what I am doing, and first of all sesshomaru is a full demon and he is much more stronger than you!"

inuyasha sneered "I don't care wench your coming with use, even though you are mated to him!" kagome continued "and inuyasha…sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Inuyasha fell to the ground in a crater. Sango and miroku laughed and shippou smiled evilly.

Sesshomaru had been watching the scene from afar but it was time to come out.

Sesshomaru stepped out to reveal himself. Kagome looked up and smiled at him, she walked over to him and stood by his side..

Sango and miroku smiled but inuyasha grumbled something about sesshomaru being an ass. Kagome glared at him and very softly so only sesshomaru and inuyasha could hear "sit" inuyasha fell to the ground again.

Sango laughed while miroku shook his head. " when will he learn" then he realized what kagome looked liked, so did sango.

Miroku walked over to kagome and said "kagome when did you becomea demon?"

Kagome smiled, "I always was, I just didn't know" inuyasha sneered, "feh, who cares she still looks like a pity little human girl"

Sesshomaru growled at this, inuyasha just glared but didn't say anything. Kagome smiled at sesshomaru but she immediately frowned when she felt miroku groping her.

Her blood boiled, she turned around and punched to monk in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Sango laughed. Kagome grumbled "how in the world did her become a monk when he gropes girls all the time"

Sesshomaru felt a low growl erupt in his throat, kagome looked at him and said "sesshomaru can you go get usagi, jana, and kela so they know my friends and know that inuyasha is here, I think kela took a liking to him"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up, "kela, I doubt it" but he went to get them.

Kagome turned to them and asked sango "would you like to come with me to the springs, while some of the maids and man maids show the others were their rooms are, excepted inuyasha he knows were his is"

Kagome smiled at inuyasha, who frowned. "whatever wench I will see you guys later," inuyasha said bored.

kagome grabed sangos arm and pulled her to the springs.

yes i know crappy endding but i was in a hurry, tbc...--


	15. Chapter 15

hey, sry i havent updated in like 4 days, i was a a camp retreat, but anyway hope you like in.

Chapter15 neroku

Hani woke up to a pounding on her chamber door. She got up and opened it. and it was her mate.

Naru walked in and said "hani, my dear, come you have a visitor" hani nodded her head.

Hani walked in the main entrance and seen a man with very long hair. He had a girl with him also, but she looked human.

Hani walked up to him and said "sorry sir but we do not allow humans in my castle" she said looking distasteful at the girl.

The man just smirked "kanna is not human but she is nor demon" hani frowned but didn't say anything else.

Hani looked up and said, "who are you sir?" she said with a bored voice.

He smirked, I am neroku the powerful demon"

Hani gaped at him, "w-w-what you mean that you are the hanyou that is more powerful then a demon alone!"

Neroku smirked, "yes and I came here to help you win sesshomaru even though he is mated"

Hani sneered, "that human girl! I can't see why sesshomaru fell for her," she said coldly. She looked neroku straight in the eye, "so what did you have in mind?" she said with interest.

Neroku told her his plan. She liked it.

Kagome went to bed early, she put her pjs on and climbed into bed.

She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep. Sesshomaru watched kagome for a while, then he went to his own room, enjoying the last time he will ever have a room by his self.

_Kagomes dream_

_Kagome ran through the forest, she heard him coming, she ran as fast as her demon powers will carry her, he was to fast though._

_Kagome gasped as he came in front of her, he caught her in his arms and smiled a evil smile._

_Kagome tried to wiggle free, but she couldn't. He said in a soft but cold voice "its been a while kagome"_

_Kagome stopped and said in a cold voice "neroku, why are you hear?" kagome didn't want to know; she summoned her purifying powers in her claws and blasted him away into a nearby tree._

_Neroku got up and said with a amused voice "so I guess you are a demon now, and much more attractive I might say"_

_kagome bared her fangs, she summoned her fire bow and arrow, she pulled the string and let it go. The tip glowed light blue, it hit him in the chest throwing him off guard._

_Kagome smirked, "pathetic, get out of my dream now!" neroku growled, which kagome growled right back._

_End of dream_

Kagome woke up sweating, she looked around expecting neroku to be right there, he wasn't.

She sighed with relief. sesshomaru ran into her room with a worried expression on his face.

Kagome smiled, he had his shirt off and showed his strong chest. Kagome tore her eyes away from his chest and looked at his eyes.

Kagome smiled and said "I'm ok really it just neroku came into my dreams" kagome smiled a little.

Inuyasha, sango, and miroku came running into kagomes room, and seen kagome sitting on her bed with sesshomaru.

Inuyasha frowned and said "why in hell did you scream kagome" inuyasha said rudely.

Kagome frowned "I was dreaming about neroku that's all, and inuyasha…sit! Don't come into my room without knocking first"

Kagome looked at the hanyou on the ground. She looked up and said to sesshomaru "I would like to go back to sleep now" sesshomaru nodded.

After sesshomaru dragged inuyasha out by the collar, kagome went back to bed without nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16 the dream

Kagome woke up and decided to go to the springs before they leave. 'Might as well go down clean' kagome got her bath stuff and went to the springs.

When kagome went into the springs she found sesshomaru sitting by him self.

Kagome smiled and said "don't tell me you want to go down clean to?" kagome smiled.

She got undressed and got in next to sesshomaru, he looked at her and said "do not tempt this sesshomaru, my dear kagome" kagome frowned, "why would I tempted you fluffy" kagome said mockingly.

Sesshomaru glared, she knew he didn't like to be called fluffy.

Kagome smiled and went down in the water. Sesshomaru felt her brush against his leg, sesshomaru shivered.

Kagome came back up and smiled, she went over to sesshomaru and straddled her legs around his waist.

Sesshomaru looked at her with surprise, but it went further when she kissed him, he immediately leaned into the kiss, she opened her mouth so he can explore her mouth.

Sango was walking around the palace and decided to go to the springs. she got new clothes, and hoped she wouldn't meet sesshomaru.

Sango opened the door to a sight of kagome straddling sesshomaru, and kissing.

Kagome looked up and blushed, "well at lest it isn't inuyasha, he would freak"

Kagome smiled, sango frowned "kagome I know we are friends and we share everything, but please do that stuff when I am gone"

Kagome blushed a little more and got off sesshomaru. Sango got undressed and got in, while sesshomaru looked away.

Kagome sat next to sesshomaru; while sango sat by her self, kagome broke the silence " what do you guys think about the fight coming up?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow while sango stifled a giggle. Kagome looked confused, "what did I do, I just asked something" kagome looked at her friend then at her mate.

Sango didn't say anything and sesshomaru just chuckled.

Kagome pouted. Kagome stretched out her wet wings, "oh boy this feels good" kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru said "I think I will get out now" kagome frowned "why nothings going on right now" sango sighed, sesshomaru smirked "do you desire me so much?" kagome blushed furiously.

Kagome leaned back, she suddenly felt strong hands pull her out of the water, sesshomaru kissed her and put her down on her feet.

Kagome sighed "well since I am out I might as well come with you" kagome got dressed and went with sesshomaru leaving sango by herself to rest.

Kagome and sesshomaru walked in to the dining room holding hands, shippou ran up to sesshomaru and said "sesshomaru-sama it looks like you're my new daddy"

Sesshomaru smiled, he picked up shippou and tickled him.

Inuyasha gaped at the scene with sesshomaru and shippou, "what the fuck, kagome you mated sesshomaru, and now shippou isn't afraid of him because he's his father! This is messed up"

Kagome felt her right eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "inuyasha…sit!" sesshomaru looked up and seen inuyasha face down in the ground.

After they ate they departed. Kagome flew along side kirara and sesshomaru while inuyasha ran.

Shippou was on kagomes back, kagome looked up at him and smiled, kagome looked at sesshomaru who was looking at her.

Kagome blushed and looked away. After so long they stopped and made camp.

Kagome sat in a tree while watching inuyasha bicker with sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled, she liked it when sesshomaru was mad some reason, well, when he wasn't mad at her.

Kagome leaned against the tree and closed her eyes; soon she was asleep.

Sesshomaru looked up and seen kagome sleeping, and having a nightmare.

He jumped up and brought her down, usagi, jana, and kela ran over to her worried.

Kagome was whimpering and moaning. Sesshomaru knew only one thing to do, "usagi, jana, and kela watch over the camp…since you are real demons" he said that last part looking at inuyasha.

Sesshomaru went down and kissed kagome, he was in her dream.

He heard kagome and neroku over to his right, he ran that way and like before, she was naked, but this time neroku was trying to mate her.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he growled. Neroku looked up and smirked, he got off kagome and said, "So sesshomaru how do you like your bitch being mated by me" he said not really asking,stating it.

Kagome got up and summoned some purifying power.

Sesshomaru seen kagome and smirked, "neroku I don't care all I know is that she can take care of her self, she has a bad temper"

Neroku looked at him confusedly, but it didn't take him long before kagome thrusted her hand into his stomach. Neroku had a pained look on his face.

Kagome used her other hand to slice him in half.

Kagome sighed; she looked at sesshomaru who was looking at her eagerly, kagome blushed, "sesshomaru, its only a dream so its alright" kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and grabbed her body against his,

He leaned down and caressed her ear, "are you sure kagome" kagome nodded; she then got down while sesshomaru got undressed.

Inuyasha was watching kagome and sesshomaru when he seen kagome move her arms around his body and sesshomaru got on top of her.

Inuyasha sneered, "do they have to do that here" miroku watched with interest, sango seen and smacked him a crossed the face.

Usagi and jana giggled, kela had been watching inuyasha with interest, inuyasha seen her and said, "What the hell are you looking at?" kela blushed and turned away.

Sesshomaru and kagome were sweating when they came to, sesshomaru seen that he had climbed on kagome and her arms were around him.

His hair fell over their faces so sesshomaru was free to smile at kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, she whispered "lets stay this way for now, just a little bit longer" sesshomaru smiled and laid his head on her body, relaxing.

Inuyasha seen that they had relaxed, "feh, we know that you guys are awake, get up!" kagome frowned, "you have to rune the fun don't you inuyasha" kagome said while sesshomaru helped kagome up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17 hani

Hani walked the halls, 'neroku tried to get kagome three times and still he couldn't, that kagome girl is much more powerful thanI expected'

Hani turned the corner and bumped into her mate.

"Darling, what troubles you?" hani, looked up and said "that girl, kagome, I cant kill her even with neroku's help" naru frowned, he pulled hani in a embrace and let go.

Hani smirked, 'good thing he has money and wealth, or I wouldn't even be here' hani continued this way all the way back to her chambers.

Hani pull out a kimono that was brown, she then went to the springs.

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the spring, it wasn't as warm as sesshomaru's in his palace, but it was still warm.

Kagome looked up to see shippou, sango, usagi, and jana. Kagome smiled, she then realized kela wasn't with them, "were is kela?" jana and usagi exchanged knowing looks, but didn't say anything,

Shippou said "she's with inuyasha…cuddling" shippou said this snickering.

Kagome smiled, she looked at sango and said, "When are you and miroku suppose to have a child?"

Sango blushed, "well…actually he hasn't even asked me to bare him a child ever since we became mates, I am worried"

Kagome smiled, "well, he ismiroku" sango smiled.

Kagome went over to the girls and whispered "what do you girls think of me putting a necklace on sesshomaru the same as inuyasha?"

Sango and shippou laughed, while usagi and jana looked shocked.

"a necklace that makes him fall face down in the dirt! Sesshomaru will ruin his wonderful face"

Kagome smiled "it wont be like inuyasha it will make him sit like a human dog" this time they all started laughing.

Kagome and the others walked back, kagome hid the necklace behind her back.

She went up to sesshomaru and said in a sweet voice "sesshomaru-sama will you please come down a little" kagome smiled when he obeyed.

Kagome put the necklace around his neck, he looked at it and said "why did you put this around my…"

"Down!" Kagome yelled and immediately he sat like a human dog.

Inuyasha seen what kagome did, he burst out laughing. he was laughing so much that he fell out of the tree he was in.

Sesshomaru got up and said in a harsh voice "kagome why did you put this retched necklace on me"

Kagome frowned, "so if you are in a situation were you can't block yourself all I have to say is 'down' and you will do what you are doing now."

Sesshomaru frowned "fine but nothing otherwise. And you hanyou shut up, you have to same thing" inuyasha growled, "Wanna make a bet" sesshomaru sneered "certainly"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, sesshomaru…sit, down!" they both fell.

Hani frowned, "are you certain?" neroku smirked and said " yes as long as sesshomaru is there, I can't get to kagome" hani pouted.

Neroku walked out of hani's chambers, "that women has no idea how foolish she is for falling into my trap" neroku chuckled and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18 sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was sitting by the river watching the water flow by, when kagome came and sat next to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said "why are you here?" kagome smiled, "because you and I are mated and I deserve to know what's going through your mind"

Sesshomaru looked back at the water. 'I didn't want to tell her thatiam worried for her. Kagome has no idea what neroku plans, but yet I don't ether' sesshomaru sighed and got up.

Kagome watched him as he flew away on his youki cloud, kagome decided to follow him.

She pulled herself up in the air and fallowed him, masking her aura.

Kagome had been fallowing sesshomaru for a while by now, then he stopped and landed.

Kagome sighed "finally" she quickly covered her mouth, but it was to late, sesshomaru seen her.

Kagome landed next to him while she blushed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you following me?" kagome blushed more, "I was worried that you were ill, so I followed" sesshomaru smirked.

He walked over to her and pulled her in a warm embrace, he felt her relax.

Kagome smiled "I am glad you are ok sesshomaru" kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled, he pulled her back, and he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome immediately opened her mouth. Sesshomaru pulled away and said "come, I want to show you something"Kagome nodded and followed him. Sesshomaru picked kagome up. Kagome squealed, and sesshomaru flew off toward his destination.

hey its me again, just want to tell you in the next chapter its defentlly rated R, hope you dont mind. and in the next few chaps shes pregnant. sorry for the story spoiler.


	19. Chapter 19

please think about my warning, this chapter is not for the young. lol like i said in the last chapter, this story is rated R so be ready

Chapter19 the pond

Kagome rested her head against sesshomaru's warm body. Sesshomaru smiled at the bundle in his arms.

Kagome was half asleep when sesshomaru landed; kagome looked up and said, "Where are we?"

Sesshomaru set kagome down and said, "we are at the place were I come to get peace and quiet."

Kagome looked at the beautiful scene before her, there was a pond right in the middle, and there were palm, fern, and maple trees there.

Kagome turned around to see sesshomaru looking at her. She blushed and said "why did you bring me here?"

Kagome gasped when she felt him pull her against his body.

Kagome sighed and relaxed in his hold, he said in her ear "I brought you here because I wanted to be with you, alone" kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru let go of her. He sat down pulling her along. Kagome gasped when she was pulled but quickly settled in his lap.

Sesshomaru pulled her down to his face. she was blushing. 'She looks cute like that' kagome looked in his eyes dazed.

Sesshomaru leaned in and connected lips. Kagome opened her mouth so he can deepen the kiss.

Sesshomaru brought his hand to her chest and cupped one of her breast, kagome held back a moan.

Sesshomaru scented her arousal, he pulled back, kagome opened her dazed eyes. Sesshomaru smirked; he pulled her to his chest.

Sesshomaru put kagome so she was cradling him, she smiled a little. Kagome gasp when he pulled her closer.

Sesshomaru bit back a moan that was trying to escape. Kagome leaned against his chest, kagome gasped as his warm hands slipped up under her kimono front.

Kagome pulled back, he growled out of agitation, kagome smirked, "so you don't like me teasing you?" sesshomaru nodded and pulled her to him.

He started to kiss her neck, kagome held back a moan.

Sesshomaru pulled back, kagome frowned, he smiled. Sesshomaru took her off his lap and got undressed.

Kagome watched him with hungry eyes as he went into the pond. Kagome then got undress and got in.

Kagome went over to him. He took her and pushed her against the wall, kagome wrapped her legs around him.

Kagome moaned when his member hardened under her. Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha was growling by now, "were in hell are they?"

sango said in a bored voice "inuyasha, they are mated, they have a right to be gone by themselves"

Inuyasha glared at her, he then said getting up, "I am going to find them, stay here I will be back" with that inuyasha ran off.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru who was panting next to her. She turned over and put her arm around him.

Sesshomaru leaned in to her and said in a soft voice "kagome, the others will be looking for use"

kagome frowned, "why can't we stay like this for a little longer?" sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

'I really don't want to leave ether' kagome smiled and leaned in to his body.

Inuyasha followed kagomes and sesshomaru's scent, 'damn them, they don't care about the rest of use' inuyasha suddenly stopped.

He smelled kagomes sent, but it smelled like she was aroused, he ran faster.

Inuyasha stopped when he was hidden from view, he seen kagome and sesshomaru naked next to each other.

'Damn I had to come when they were naked' inuyasha thought growling.

Sesshomaru and kagome heard the soft growl, kagome looked around to see inuyasha looking at them angrily.

Kagome screamed, she then said in a very angry, very loud voice, "inuyasha you pervert! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" inuyasha was in a 1 mile hole.

Sesshomaru chuckled, inuyasha growled, "bitch,"

Kagome growled her aura spiking, "inuyasha you don't know when to stop" inuyasha backed away; "inuyasha…sit boy!" inuyasha fell once more.

Kagome got dressed and went over to sesshomaru, she then spread out her wings, and sesshomaru took to the sky on his youki cloud, kagome followed.

Inuyasha ran back to camp. When he got back to the camp he heard sesshomaru, kagome, miroku, sango, jana, kela, and usagiall laughing.

Inuyasha stepped out of the bushes; kagome looked at him and said "finally the second pervert comes" with that they all erupted in laughter again.

Inuyasha grumbled and hopped into a tree. Kagome smiled and went to her sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru followed kagome, he sat next to her and soon they were all sleeping, except inuyasha.

In the morning kagome stretched and walked to the springs. Kagome bent down and got some water.

She closed her eyes letting the water go down her throat, her eyes snapped open when she smelt a familiar scent; she looked around and was met with golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at her, 'why did she have to get pregnant now' sesshomaru thought while looking at kagome thoughtfully.

Kagome shyly smiled "sesshomaru, I really don't like you staring at me that way"

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "kagome, don't get mad but you are pregnant" kagome gaped at him clearly shocked.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and pulled her in.

When they got back the rest of her friends were awake. Kagome didn't say anything, all she did was jump into a tree and sit on the highest branch.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter20 neroku's capture

Inuyasha seen kagomes sad face and immediately went over to sesshomaru.

Inuyasha pulled tetsiga out and said to sesshomaru in a very harsh voice "what the hell did you do to her you basterd" sesshomaru looked at him with a eyebrow raised,

"This sesshomaru didn't harm her or hurt her" inuyasha charged at him, sesshomaru dodged.

"She merely found out that she was pregnant" inuyasha stopped and gaped at him, "w-what, kagome pregnant! With who?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sango hit inuyasha on the head with her giant boomerang.

Sango said angrily "inuyasha how stupid are you going to get, kagome and sesshomaru are mated so its sesshomaru's baby to"

Inuyasha fell down (anime style).

Kagome had been hearing what had been going on. Tears were falling down her face, it wasn't like she wasn't happy, she just didn't want to be pregnant now.

Kagome was sitting when someone behind her spoke in a cold voice, "well, well, my little kagome you are pregnant" kagome froze, she knew that voice, it belonged to neroku.

Kagome slowly turned around; neroku was looking at her with amused eyes.

Kagome didn't know what to do; she just stood there, doing nothing.

Neroku took a step towards her; kagome got up and flew off. One of neroku's tentacles grabbed her; kagome wiggled but couldn't get free.

Kagome stopped wiggling and concentrated on her powers, when she opened her eyes a copy of her was flying there.

Kagome said in a fast voice "go to sesshomaru and the others and tell them that neroku's got me" the other kagome nodded and went as fast as she could go.

Sesshomaru looked to see kagome flying towards them very fast. Sesshomaru went up to her and said, "were is kagome, what happened?"

She said in a sad voice "kagome told me to tell you that neroku has gotten her"

Inuyasha ran over to them and said "what! Neroku got kagome, damn!" sesshomaru nodded, "you are to stay with use as long as you can, we will need you" she nodded.

Kagome woke up in a bed, 'why am I in a bed, and why am I sore' kagome seen that it looked just like sesshomaru's castle but she knew better.

Kagome walked out of the room. Neroku came out of nowhere, kagome gasped as he pulled her in.

Kagome wiggled but couldn't get away.

Kagome stopped suddenly when he felt his breathe on her ear, "this is going to be a lot more fun now that I can be here in person."

Kagome wiggled more but couldn't get away.

Sesshomaru stopped and closed his eyes, he seen kagome being held by neroku and was forced to mated to him.

Sesshomaru growled, no way was neroku was going to touch what is his.

Kagome was striped of her kimono and was now tied to the bed.

Kagome watched in horror while neroku got naked. Neroku walked over to her, he got on top of her and said "I believe you won't be mated any more to sesshomaru after this."

By now kagome was crying, 'I don't want to do this; sesshomaru-sama is the only one for me, I cant bare being mated to neroku'

Kagome gasped as she felt him inside her, neroku smirked and said "this is much more better in life" kagome cried.

Sesshomaru growled a very angry growl, "inuyasha! We have to go unless you want kagome to be mated by neroku, he is already at the process!"

Inuyasha nodded and ran faster.

Neroku squeezed one of her breast, he was panting now and on the edge of finishing.

Kagome cried harder, neroku went faster.

Neroku's eyes widened when a bright white light came from the middle of her stomach.

It blasted him away, kagome felt that he wasn't on her, she thought that he was done and that she was mated to him now, but then she heard a voice.

She looked up to see sesshomaru, yet not sesshomaru.

He was in spirit, kagome looked at him "sesshomaru…" that was all she said before blacking out.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes "damn it spirit didn't work she blacked out, but the good thing is that she blasted him away at the last minute"

Inuyasha glared while sango and miroku sighed with relief.

Sango turned bright red when she felt miroku's had on her butt.

Sango yelled "perverted monk" she hit him so hard that he was knocked out.

Sango huffed while sesshomaru glared at her and said "get him we need to hurry" sango nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21

Usagi and jana were walking besides sesshomaru, while kela was talking to inuyasha.

"So your mom died when you were only little?" inuyasha nodded, "yea and I was always had a harsh life to" she smiled.

'This woman, she has some effect on me' inuyasha stopped kela and said, "Why do you have a effect on me?" kela looked at him smiling even more.

"You like me don't you?" Inuyasha blushed.

He then crossed his arms across his chest, "feh, whatever" kela jumped on inuyasha and hugged him.

Usagi, jana, and sesshomaru watched with interest, inuyasha seen and pushed kela off.

Kela smiled and took his hand. Inuyasha mentally smiled.

Kagome woke up in the same bed, she seen that she had gotten bigger, 'looks like it doesn't take 9 months for a demon to give birth.

Kagome seen the window and went over to it, it wasn't locked.

Kagome opened it and jumped. She spreaded her wings and flew away.

Kagome was flying when she seen sesshomaru and the rest. She flew down and tackled him.

Sesshomaru was pushed back by a huge mass, he fell on the ground, and he looked up to see kagome smiling at him.

Sesshomaru gaped at her, "how did you get out?" kagome smiled, "they are stupid, they forgot to lock the window" sesshomaru smiled.

Kela, usagi, jana, and inuyasha all laughed at this.

Kagome looked up to see inuyasha and kela holding hands, she said "so you two are finally a couple?" kela blushed.

They all headed back to sesshomaru's castle when kanna and neroku came out.

They stopped, sesshomaru growled and to his surprise he seen kagome was being controlled.

Sesshomaru seen kagome smile and say "neroku my love you finally came" sesshomaru growled.

Kagome leapt up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Neroku smirked, "yes at first she wouldn't let me mate her but she came to her senses and let me."

'_What's going on with me I kissed neroku; he said that he mated me, I am so confused. I don't even have control over my own body'_

Kagome looked at sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

Kagome then fell off the branch, but before she hit the ground sesshomaru caught her, Neraku's scent coming to his nose.

'I have to make sure that she is mine' kagome looked up and said "sesshomaru put me down" he did so.

She looked at neroku and said in a cold voice "neroku you dare to control me? I will show you my full power no one has ever seen before."

Neroku chuckled, sesshomaru backed away knowing what was coming.

Kagome in her own power was stronger then sesshomaru him self.

Kagome closed her eyes. Kagome began to float off the ground; her eyes snapped open to reveal red eyes.

Kagome flew higher and higher until she was higher than neroku.

Sesshomaru ran to the monk and said "put your shield up" miroku nodded and set his barrier up.

Kagome's kimono fell off her revealing a naked, pale, miko demon.

Miroku's perverted eyes traveled her body until he heard sesshomaru growl.

Kagome's body glowed pink and blue. Her star glowed.

Then right when they thought it just started, the light engulfed neroku and kanna.

Sesshomaru heard neroku's and kanna's screams, the light stopped to reveal kagome naked and unconscious.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and covered her. He then got up to see that kanna was laying down dead and neroku stone dead.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome 'I couldn't even do that, so much power she has'

Inuyasha looked at kagome in disbelief, sesshomaru picked kagome up and carried her, only to be stopped by hani.

Hani seen what kagome did to neraku and kanna, she then looked back at kagome with hatred.

"Well it looks like neraku wont be able to kill me like he had planed"

Kagome frowned, "hani why are you doing this?"

Hani evilly laughed, "Because you stole my sesshomaru"

Kagomes aura spiked, "sesshomaru is no ones, and defiantly not yours!"

Kagome took a step to hani; kagome raised her glowing hand to strike her.

Sesshomaru seen what she was doing and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked around surprised.

Sesshomaru took kagome in his arms and said softly in her ear "we have no need to play around with her, she is as weak as a human"

Kagome nodded, she put her hand down, hani seen this and charged at her.

Kagome just did a swipe with her hand; she was thrown back into a tree.

Hani was knocked unconscious. Kagome opened her wings, she looked at the rest of them and said, "Do not follow me I want to be alone"

With that she flew off.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome felt the wind fly on her naked body. She closed her eyes and imagined a kimono with stars and crescent moons on it.

Kagome felt the wind stop and she opened her eyes to see herself in the kimono she imagined.

Kagome landed next to a spring. "I have to take a bath, neraku scent is all over me"

Kagome took her kimono off and seen that she had gotten a lot bigger.

Kagome got in.

When she got out she felt renewed, and happy.

Sesshomaru had followed kagome, without her know.

He hind his aura, she just got out.

'She looks like she will be giving birth tomorrow' sesshomaru thought. He smirked.

With out notice sesshomaru had let some of his aura slip, and herhead snapped up.

She looked around and said "sesshomaru, I thought I said I wanted to be alone" sesshomaru stepped out, kagome looked at him angrily,

"Sesshomaru why are you here?" kagome said coldly.

Sesshomaru got nervous, 'I never seen her this angry before, its probably has to do with her going to be giving birth tomorrow'

Sesshomaru said, "I came to tell you that you are going to be giving birth tomorrow"

Kagome gaped; "me, but it takes nine months for a baby to form" sesshomaru smirked, "not for a demon"

Kagome frowned, "ok you said what you wanted to say now get away"

Kagome turned around to fly away, only to find that sesshomaru had snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

Kagome tried to wiggle free, but sesshomaru tightened his grip.

Kagome sighed and said in a soft but orderly voice "sesshomaru I didn't want to do this but…down" sesshomaru let go of kagome and fell like a mortal dog.

Kagome took to the sky and flew away.

After sesshomaru got back on his feet he hopped on his youki cloud and went after her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23

Kagome was flying very high, she looked down to see sesshomaru, and she quickly hid her aura.

Sesshomaru flew past her. She let out a sigh.

Kagome landed in a pastor of flowers.

She went to a nearby rock; she climbed on and fell asleep.

Unaware to kagome sesshomaru had found her; he walked over to her and picked her up.

He took to the sky on his youki cloud. Sesshomaru arrived at camp an hour later. Kagome was still sleeping.

He put her down and went over to the others.

Inuyasha smirked at sesshomaru; "so you did it again?"

Sesshomaru growled, "no, I took her, she doesn't know she is here, she thinks she is still in the pastor of flowers."

Inuyasha smirked while sango looked at sesshomaru with anger.

Sesshomaru said "tomorrow she will give birth, inuyasha tell kela that she needs to go to the castle now to get the stuff we need for a birth" inuyasha nodded, clearly shocked.

Kela went when she got Inuyasha's command.

Inuyasha kissed her, hiding it from sesshomaru and the others.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter24 the baby

Kela came back the next day, with towels, washcloths, and a pan, to fill with water.

Kagome woke up in pain. She screamed.

Sesshomaru and the others ran to her.

Inuyasha took her hand and said, "kagome…are you ok?" kagome slowly opened her eyes, she said; "yea, but what's happening to me?"

Sesshomaru came into her view, he said, "you are in labor, you need to lay back, and try not to do any thing" kagome nodded.

Kela brought the pan with steaming hot water.

After two hours of pain kagome finally gave birth.

The baby had light green eyes, it had a green crescent moon on its forehead, it had a green stripe on each cheek, and green claws.The baby was a male.

Kagome slept while sesshomaru cared for the baby.

Kagome woke up around midnight; she looked around for her baby.

She found the baby in sesshomaru's arms. He was still awake.

Kagome walked over to him.

He looked up and smiled, kagome looked at the baby.

"He looks like you sesshomaru" kagome looked at him, sesshomaru smiled, "yes, but he has your eyes" kagome smiled more.

The next morning they left. Kagome had the baby in her arms while she flew.

The baby was sleeping. Sesshomaru was gliding next to kagome.

They landed at the castle; kagome staid out with her friends while sesshomaru took the baby.

Jana and usagi was smiling, kagome looked at them with a confused look.

Usagi said with mock in her voice, "the baby does look like sesshomaru more than you" kagome smiled.

Jana went up to kagome and said, "So what did you name it?" kagome smiled more and said, "yasuo, it means peaceful one"

Usagi and jana smiled.

When they went inside kagome seen sesshomaru setting the baby in a cradle,

Kagome went over to him and said "is yasuo going to be sleeping with use?" sesshomaru nodded.

That night kagome went to bed early with sesshomaru and her baby, while the rest sat around a table talking.

"Kela, I want to talk to you, would that be ok?" Kela nodded.

When they were out of hearing range of the others inuyasha said, "kela I know we don't know each other well, but I want you to be my mate"

Kela squealed with happiness. She jumped on inuyasha and kissed him.

Inuyasha pulled her closer so he can deepen the kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25 the portal

In the morning kagome went to the hot springs by herself.

She got undressed and got in.

Kagome relaxed, "this sure feels good after giving birth" kagome went under water.She opened her eyes, kagome almost screamed when she seen the bottom of the springs.

Kagome had let all the air out of her mouth, but surprisingly she could breath, she looked at the bottom.

There were fish that kagome never seen before, and seaweed.

Kagome went farther down, she took in a deep breath and tasted salty water.

She seen a cave, she went in.

Kagome came to an opening water air bubble; she got out of the water, forgetting she was naked.She walked around and came to a sleeping man.

She bent down and said in a soft voice; "I wonder who this is?" kagome almost fell when he sprang up.He seen kagome and said in almost a laughing voice; "woman, why are you naked?" kagome got scared, she looked down, she looked back up and said, "I forgot my clothes."

She closed her eyes and imagined a kimono that was blood red, with light blue flowers on it.

The man watched in interest as she became engulfed in pink light.

When the light faded she was dressed in a kimono that was red with blue flowers on it, it had vine designs on the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono.

Kagome opened her eyes to see the man looking at her hungrily.

Kagome blushed and said, "who are you and why are you at the bottom of this spring?" the man smirked, just like sesshomaru's.

The man said in a amused voice, "I am sesshomaru, I am 18 almost lord of these lands"

Kagome gaped at him, 'how did a younger version of sesshomaru that's my age, be down here?'

Young sesshomaru walked up and said in a softer voice, "and you smell like me" kagome blushed.

"I am mated to you," she said in a shy voice. The sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome gasped when he pulled her close to him. She looked up to see the same eyes just like sesshomaru's, eager to get her.

He said in a voice that kagome didn't even know was possible, "I think we will get along very well"

Kagome felt him put his hand behind her head, he pushed her head close to his, and he kissed her.

Kagome gasped, 'who is this, he looks like sesshomaru but he kisses better than the older sesshomaru' kagome felt him bite her lower lip then suck on it to make it feel better.

Kagome opened her mouth slowly; he deepened the kiss.

The older sesshomaru was walking to meet kagome in the hot springs, he opened the door to see kagomes clothes there but kagome wasn't.

He shrugged and got undressed.

He got in and relaxed, thinking kagome was just hiding.

The younger sesshomaru pulled away, kagome fainted in his arms.

He sat down and placed her in his lap, he pushed her bangs back to reveal a blood red star.

He then seen the stripes appear on her face, her hands became clawed, and her claws were also blood red just like her star and stripes.

Her hair grew longer all the way to her ankles.

Her hair had red highlights.

He smirked, "so this woman had been hiding her demon form from me."

Kagome woke up to a bed. She got up to see she was in her normal bed.

Kagome got up and went to the closet, she opened it up to see a lot more kimonos than she normally has.

"Looks like sesshomaru has gotten me a lot more kimonos" kagome picked one out that had a young female dog demon; it was blue with crescent moons on it.

Kagome put it on and walked out.

Kagome walked in the dining room to see a female, she had one blue stripe on both of her cheeks, and her forehead carried a purple teardrop.

She then looked at the male next to her, he had two stripes on both of his cheeks just like sesshomaru's, and he had a crescent moon on his forehead.

The female stood up and said, "Welcome, sesshomaru-sama has been talking about you non stop."

The male stood up and walked over to her; he circled her while sniffing her.Kagome was about to yell at him when he stopped.

He looked her in the eye and said, "you are mated, why are you here" kagome got scared, she didn't know who this was, or who the woman was.

Then the younger sesshomaru came in, he seen his father looking at kagome with hate.

He walked over to him and said, "well it looks like you met my mate" his mom and dad looked shocked.

His dad said in a harsh voice, "Sesshomaru you do not smell like you have mated, how can she be your mate?" sesshomaru chuckled, "she came from the spring with the portal to the future and back" his fathers face softened.

He said to kagome, "does sesshomaru know you are here?"Kagome shook her head no.He smiled, "good then you can stay here and live with my son"

Kagome gaped, "b-but I cant I have a son to care for" sesshomaru's eye widened, "we have a son" he smiled more when she nodded.

He pulled her away from the dining room and pulled her in his room.

Sesshomaru turned around and said, "So your telling me that we have a son!" kagome nodded.

He walked up to her and pulled her close, she relaxed in his hold.

Sesshomaru said, "Can we?"

Kagome pulled back and said, "can we what?" sesshomaru smiled, "mate"

Kagome gaped, 'how can I mate to him if I a mated, I know this is sesshomaru but still' kagome didn't even know she had nodded.

He picked her up and settled her on the bed.

Kagome looked up to him, he had so much passion in his eyes, no way was this sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had gone to bed thinking were kagome was, "she wouldn't abandon me with a son. I can't lose her again"

Sesshomaru then remembered about the portal.

He went to the springs and jumped in fully clothed.

He came out in the past.

He smelt kagomes scent.

Kagome woke up naked, next to younger sesshomaru.

She almost screamed, but she covered it up.

She got up and got dressed; she walked out to the springs.

She got undressed and got in.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter26

Kagome had gone under water to find the older sesshomaru coming towards her.

She came up when he did; she went over to him and put her arms around his neck.

Kagome said in a sad voice; "I am sorry sesshomaru" sesshomaru looked at herin amusement.

Kagome smiled, sesshomaru pushed her on the wall, and kagome wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sesshomaru said in a soft voice, "do you want to stay here a little bit longer?" kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru let go of her and said; "I will see you when you come back."

With that he was gone. Kagome got out and went to the younger sesshomaru's room.

Kagome seen sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed, kagome went over to him.

Sesshomaru looked up and smiled, "kagome, you are always going to be with me, right?" kagome didn't nod but didn't shake her head ether.

Kagome just went closer to him and laid on his lap.

Sesshomaru smiled, he picked kagome up and put her so she was straddling him.

Kagome smiled, she then lad her head on his chest.

Sesshomaru rested his chin on her head, he used one arm to push her closer to him, making her gasp a bit, and the other to push her bangs back from her face.

Kagome looked up, sesshomaru smiled and connected lips with her.

Kagome gasped as he removed her kimono, she was then aware that his chest was showing.

Kagome slid her hands over his chest; kagome was immediately thrown on the bed.

The older sesshomaru was sitting in the room taking care of yasuo.

He sighed, 'kagome, I remember when I asked you if you will be with me for ever, I know now that you did know the answer' he sighed again, making yasuo look at him with innocent eyes.

Sesshomaru put him back in his crib and went to sleep.

The next day kagome decided to go back.

Sesshomaru took her in his arms and said in a voice that sounded like he was crying; "I will always love you kagome, I will never love another woman" kagome smiled tears going down her face.

She jumped in, looking at him once.

Sesshomaru sinced kagome and went to the springs, he got undressed and got in, a moment later kagome surfaced.

Without hesitation sesshomaru went over to her and pinned her to the wall.

"I have been waiting for you kagome" kagome didn't do anything, all she did was lean forward and kiss him.

Kagome pulled back and said, "you have lost your touch, you were a better kisser when you were 18" kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru grabbed kagomes legs and put them around his waist.

Sesshomaru, this time, let a moan escape his lips, kagome looked at him and said, "have you been waiting for this?"

Kagome didn't wait for a answer, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Sesshomaru brought her closer to his body, kagome moaned; sesshomaru felt his member harden pleading to insert her.

Kagome sinced his hold and said, "sesshomaru its alright" with that he did, a moan escaping both there lips.

Inuyasha was sitting next to kela, "kela, I have never loved any one more than you" kela blushed. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her, kela opening her mouth so he can deepen the kiss.

Kagome sat next to sesshomaru naked; sesshomaru had his arm around her waist, kagome said to sesshomaru, "sesshomaru, what if I am going to be pregnant again?" sesshomaru's eyes lit up, "it means you will have more to do then" kagome smiled


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter27

Kagome walked down the halls to hers and sesshomaru's room. Kagome was half way there when blackness engulfed her.

Kagome was in a forest; she walked around trying to think what to do.

Then some one blocked her way she looked up to see…neraku! Kagome gasped and fell back.

Neraku chuckled, "you thought you got rid of me didn't you" kagome nodded.

Again he chuckled, "you are a fool, but a good thing you have a very attractive body" kagome seen him looking at her hungrily, she then felt like she was naked, she put her hands up to her chest.

Neraku chuckled softly, he walked up to kagome and kneeled down, he said to kagome, "when you wake up you will see that kagura, the wind temptress, has taken you to my palace, you will be free to walk around there, but you are not allowed to go out side"

Kagomes aura spiked, "who the hell do you think I am neraku, you think I am really going to listen to you!" neraku smirked.

He got up and snaked his arms around her waist, he pulled her in and kissed her.

While she was occupied he slipped a tainted jewel fragment in her forehead, kagomes eyes darkened and dull.

Neraku said "you will mate me and bare my children" kagome nodded and said, "yes my love" neraku then slipped out of kagomes dreams.

Kagome woke up to a different palace; she suddenly had the urge to go find neraku.

Kagome walked out of the room and walked around.

Kagome was about to give up when she bumped into kanna.

Kanna looked up at her and said with a soft voice; "master neraku would like you to come to his chambers, I came to find you" kagome nodded excited.

'Why are you so excited he's neroku for gods sake! Ok kagome get a hold of your self'

Kagome was lead to a room that was blocked by massive doors.

Kanna opened them up so kagome could go in, kagome looked around.

There was a bed that was about 2 times as big as her, there was a desk that had designs on it, and there standing by the window big enough for kagome and her wings, neraku stood there waiting for her.

Kagome shivered.

Neraku sinced kagome, he turned to find her angry.

Neraku raised an eyebrow, kagome stalked next to him and said in a very harsh voice,

"Why did you take me hanyou!" kagome was pushed back by neraku, he had hit her.

Kagome got up, she closed her eyes channeling her powers, she didn't have time however, neraku had pushed her on the wall and said in a soft but cold voice, "do not call me hanyou, you stupid wench!"

Kagome used the powers in her hands to throw him out of the window.

Kagome ran to the window and jumped, she spreaded her wings and flew off.

Neraku watched as she flew away. "damn that wench, I have underestimated her power"

Kagome flew as fast as she could, she didn't want to stop, she just couldn't.

Kagome flew right into a tree; she dropped to the ground, on a inspecting hanyou and kela.

Inuyasha looked at kagome shocked, "what, were the hell did you come from!" kagomes color was flushed from her face.

Kela ran over to her, she pulled kagome to her and said softly; "kagome what happened please tell me"

But kagome couldn't do anything, her world felt like she was dreaming.

Kagome pulled away from her, inuyasha then seen the tainted jewel shard.

Inuyasha walked over to kagome, he pulled her in a embrace, "kagome sit down" kagome obeyed.

Inuyasha took the shard out; kagomes world came whirly back so fast that she fell off her feet.

Inuyasha caught kagome from behind, kagome was passed out but she curled up and clutched his kimono shirt.

Inuyasha looked at kela, who just nodded.

Inuyasha picked kagome up and hopped on kela's fire cloud.

Sesshomaru was frantic; one of his servants told him that a woman took kagome.

Kagome woke up to being carried, she immediately thought it was neraku; she wiggled and squirmed trying to get free.

Inuyasha bent his head low and whispered into her ear, "kagome its ok, you are safe" kagome stopped, she looked up to see Inuyasha's wonderful gold eyes.

Kagome sighed, she hugged inuyasha, inuyasha was taken back, but he hugged her back no the less.

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth, when a servant came and told him that inuyasha and kela was here carrying a woman, he thought it was kagome but he couldn't be sure.

Sesshomaru ran to the entrance hall, he stopped when he saw kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome wiggled out of Inuyasha's arms and ran to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took kagome in his arms. Kagome smiled more than ever.

After kagome ate and took a bath in the springs she went to see her son.

Yasuo was 5 months old now; kagome took him in her arms and said to the young child, "I have missed you my young pup" yasuo made a happy noise.

Rin ran in smiling happily, " mommy-sama, mommy-sama!" kagome looked up to see rin and shippou running in the room.

Kagome put yasuo down and walked over to them, "yes my pups?" shippou said in a shy voice, "me and rin were playing when jakon came and told use that we were to go in side, rin asked why, jakon said that we were in condition to ask that"

Kagome frowned, "well he will answer to water guns then" shippou and rin yelled in happiness.

Kagome got the water guns out and gave them to them.

Kagome went back to yasuo and picked her up.

Kagome sat on the bed, holding yasuo.

Kagome sat back talking quietly to him, soon kagome and yasuo were asleep.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and seen kagome sleeping on the bed, yasuo next to her.

Sesshomaru walked up to them and picked yasuo up and put him back in his crib.

Sesshomaru got undressed and got in some pj like clothes.

He got in next to kagome; he put his arm around her, kagome nuzzled into his chest, "… sesshomaru" kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

Kagome got on top of him and said, "Where have you been?" sesshomaru smirked,

"This sesshomaru has been in the castle looking for you" sesshomaru sat up and kissed her.

Sesshomaru slipped his hand under her kimono front.

Kagome moaned, sesshomaru pulled back her kimono down to her waist.

Sesshomaru sucked one of her breast. Kagome pulled back his shirt. Sesshomaru put kagome on the bed, he undressed her and himself, and he then inserted her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter28 kagomes moms surprise

Kagome woke up early; she got up and went to the springs.

There she met usagi and jana, kagome got undressed and got in, she said to usagi, "usagi, do you think it is wise to tell my mom that I have a child?" usagi just nodded not really listening.

Kagome sighed; she finished her bath and went to find sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had felt kagomes tension when she walked in his study. He looked up to her and said; "kagome there is something wrong?"

Kagome nodded, she went over to sesshomaru, and sesshomaru pulled her on his lap.

Kagome leaned against his arm.

Kagome sighed, "sesshomaru, I need to tell my mom that she has a grandson, and a grand daughter on the way" sesshomaru nodded.

The next morning, kagome, sesshomaru, inuyasha, and kela, headed out to the well.

Kagome flew with yasuo, and sesshomaru by her side.

They arrived at the well at sunset; kagome jumped in holding yasuo, and then sesshomaru, inuyasha holding kela was last.

Kagome waited for the others, sesshomaru stood next to her patiently.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well holding a grumbling kela, kagome then walked out of the well house.

Kagomes mom seen the baby first, she was so overjoyed that she had to sit down from being tired.

Kagomes little brother asked happily; "kagome, what his name?" kagome smiled and said, "his name in yasuo" souta smiled.

After dinner kagome and sesshomaru disappeared out side.

Kagome wrapped her arm around his; she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Kagome looked up and said; "this place is much different from your…our palace.

Sesshomaru nodded, kagome frowned; "what about some flying, it would take you mind off things" with that kagome spreaded her wings and headed towards the sky.

Sesshomaru summoned his youki cloud and went after her.

Kagome and sesshomaru were on the roof when kela told them that her mom said they needed to get off the roof.

Kagome sighed, she flew towards a tree; sesshomaru followed.

Kagome rested against him; she closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome fell asleep, he took her in his arms and jumped to the ground.

Kagome woke up early; she went down and got something to eat.

Kagome seen that inuyasha and kela were sitting together talking in low whispers.

Kagome sat down next to them.

Kagomes mom looked up and said, "kagome I forgot to ask you what you are going to call you daughter?" kagome smiled and said; "I am going to call her Amaya, it means night sky"

Then kagome heard yasuo cry, she got up to go get him.

When she came back sesshomaru was up, she sat next to him and said in a low whisper, "sesshomaru, you said it only takes a few days right?"

Sesshomaru nodded; "yes I know you are going to give birth tomorrow" kagome nodded.

Kagome woke up once again in pain.

Sesshomaru was by her side talking to her quietly when her mom came in.

Sesshomaru stepped away for her mom to help.

It only took 1 hour to give birth this time.

When kagome woke up she saw sesshomaru holding a baby girl.

Kagome got up and said to sesshomaru, "may I hold her?" sesshomaru gave the baby to her mom. Kagome looked at it with respect.

Kagome smiled, she looked at her baby daughter, she looked up at sesshomaru and said; "i am going to call youAmaya"

Kagome didn't get up from her bed for 2 nights, because of her mom.

It looked like kagome picked a good name for her new born daughter, Amaya got her powers by the night sky, well at least when she is most powerful.

The third night kagome got tired and got up.

Kagome walked to the window and opened it, she flew out and went up to the roof.

Kagome was startled to see sesshomaru up there, she landed next to him and said, "why aren't you sleeping?" sesshomaru looked up at her smirking, "I should be asking you the same question" kagome blushed.

"I couldn't sleep" kagome mumbled, sesshomaru smirked, "the same as I" kagome sat next to him and said, "Amaya is going to be happy when we go home so as yasuo" kagome leaned on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome, he put his arm around her, and kagome scooted closer to him, being cold. Kagome looked up and said, "we better go to sleep, we have a long trip ahead of use" sesshomaru nodded.

The next day they all jumped down the well, kagome and sesshomaru each holding a baby.

Kagome went last, she said bye to her mom and jumped down.

When kagome came up she only seen sesshomaru waiting for her, kagome looked at him and said, "where is inuyasha and kela?"

Sesshomaru smirked; "they said that they needed to take care of something" kagome laughed.

Kagome held Amaya while sesshomaru held yasuo, back at the palace sesshomaru made another crib.

Two of sesshomaru's servants took yasuo and Amaya to play in the garden.

Kagome walked to the dining room starved. She sat down waiting for lunch. Kagome sighed happily when she seen usagi, and jana walk into the room.

Kagome waved to them, usagi waved but jana seemed not to see her.

Kagome asked usagi; "what is wrong with jana?" usagi's eyes darkened with betrayal, kagome seen and asked in a worried tone, "usagi what happened, please tell me" usagi closed her eyes and said; "it was neraku, he killed Jana's husband and took over the eastern lands" kagome showed her shock.

Kagome seated jana and comforted her.

A hour later sesshomaru came in and seen kagome sitting next to jana, who was crying.

Kagome looked up when sesshomaru came in, he walked over to them and said; "kagome what happened?" with that jana cried even more.

Kagome looked up to usagi and said; "stay with jana while I tell sesshomaru" usagi nodded.

Kagome dragged sesshomaru out and said; "its jana's husband, he was killed by neraku" sesshomaru had shock on his face, but only for an instant.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, he stopped for a second and said to kagome, "kagome fly and find inuyasha and kela, we need there help" kagome nodded.

Kagome walked out side and flew off.

Kagome had been flying all day when she finally seen inuyasha.

She landed next to him and said, "inuyasha, you are to come with me. kela, neraku just killed jana's husband" kela ran over to her and said in disbelief; "what! We need to hurry, inuyasha come on" inuyasha jumped on kela's youki cloud while kagome flew ahead.

They arrived at the castle right when sesshomaru, usagi, and jana were about to head out looking for them.

Kagome asked; "sesshomaru, what about yasuo, and Amaya?" sesshomaru said looking at her thoughtfully; "I have left them in the hands of my faithful and strong servants" kagome smiled wirily.

Kagome told sesshomaru and the others she wanted to take a bath before they leave.

Kagome was in the springs when kela came in with inuyasha.

Kagome turned red, inuyasha seen kagome and said; "uh, sorry kagome we didn't know you were in here"

Kagome looked inuyasha in the eye and said, "its ok, but inuyasha…sit! Knock before you come in" kela got in while inuyasha was still recovering from the 'sit' spell.

Kagome went under and opened her eyes, she seen like before a beautiful ocean.

Kagome went up and got out, with out think about inuyasha was there.

Kagome ran up to sesshomaru and said, "sesshomaru it would help if we got your younger self in this to" sesshomaru looked at her amused; "yes, go and get him…me…it whatever" kagome giggled and went off.

Kagome came back; she jumped in the spring, with shocked faces of inuyasha and kela.

Inuyasha followed kagome, kagome came to the cave, she looked back to see inuyasha coming.

She went into the cave and went to the surface.

Inuyasha surfaced next to her, kagome looked at him and said; "why are you here?"inuyasha said, "I wanted to come is that ok?" kagome ignored the comment.

She got out and made new clothes.

She ran to the palace, and with out thinking she ran into the castle searching for the younger sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's and sesshomaru's dad seen them first; he walked up to them and said, "kagome your back…don't tell me this is inuyasha" inuyasha blushed while kagome said in a hurried voice; "are you familiar with neraku the powerful hanyou?" his dad looked at her seriously and said; "why does it concern you?" kagome growled annoyed.

"He just killed one of my friends husbands, and he wants me as a mate, so we are going to kill him" kagome didn't want to waste time so she ran past him.

Kagome found the younger sesshomaru in his room. Kagome ran up to him ad took his hand and started to pull him when he stopped her.

She looked up to see confusion on his face, kagome mentally smacked her self, 'duh kagome, he doesn't know that neraku has come' kagome said to him, "sesshomaru, you need to come back with me to my time, neraku is killing innocents and he wants me…as a mate" that did it.

Sesshomaru ran with kagome to the cave, after getting inuyasha.

They all jumped in.

'This is going to be upsetting against the older sesshomaru and younger sesshomaru' kagome thought as she came to the surface of the spring.


	29. Chapter 29

hey i finished my story, you still have 5 more chapters to read then the story is done.

Chapter29

Kagome found the older sesshomaru waiting for them.

(A/N I am just going to call the older sesshomaru 'sesshomaru 1', and the younger sesshomaru 'sesshomaru 2' it is much easier)

Sesshomaru 2 came up to see his older self, waiting for them.

'I really don't like the older me' he thought as he went to the side.

He found two pairs of kimonos, 1 was a females and 1 was a males.

Kagome got out and undressed, sesshomaru 2 looked at her, he suddenly heard his older self growl, he growled back.

Kagome watched them out of the corner of her eyes, 'they are worst than pups' kagome finished dressing.

When they walked out of the springs kagome remembered inuyasha, she looked behind her to see a dripping inuyasha following them sulkily. Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru 1 looked behind him to see kagome throwing a giggle fit, and a dripping wet inuyasha.

He smiled. After inuyasha got dry cloths they headed out.

Kagome flew while the 'sesshomaru's' argued over her.

Kagome sighed, "they need to learn to get along" kagome said loud enough for all of them to hear; "sesshomaru, if you will not stop fighting I will do you-know-what" sesshomaru 1 stopped suddenly, he looked up to see kagome staring at them.

Sesshomaru 2 smirked, "he finally shuts up" that set his older self off again.

Kagome sighed; "sesshomaru…down!" sesshomaru 2 laughed while sesshomaru 1 fell to the ground like a helpless puppy.

Inuyasha laughed so hard he was holding his side.

Kagome turned a heated gaze at him and yelled; "inuyasha…sit!" inuyasha fell face down.

Younger sesshomaru looked at kagome and said; "you have it on him to?" kagome smiled.

The younger sesshomaru had flown up to kagome, and now they were in a deep conversation. The older one grumbled about a 'female stealing mute'.

Kagome heard this and said in a smooth voice; "sesshomaru, you know you are talking about your self" sesshomaru 1 did an inuyasha like 'feh'.

After they stopped for camp, kagome went to the hot springs with usagi, jana, and kela.

Kagome sat next to jana while usagi and kela sat next to each other.

Kagome looked at jana and said; "I am really sorry for you, I mean it must be hard to lose a loved one" kagome seen jana's eyes darken, "j-j-jana I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I know it still hurt but; I am sorry"

Jana shook her head, "its ok I thank you, for your concern" kagome smiled and went under.

When she came back up to get her shampoo, she seen sesshomaru 2 sitting next to her.

Kagome made a face and gasped; "I didn't even see you get in!" he smiled.

Kagome took her shampoo and was about to open it when sesshomaru took it.

Kagome looked at him with confusion; sesshomaru opened it and put some on his hand; "I will wash you" kagome blushed but let him do it.

Sesshomaru rinsed her hair and put conditioner in her hair.

After he was done kagome turned around and smiled; "thank you"

Usagi, jana, and kela had gotten out a long time ago.

Kagome was about to wash her body when he took her soup.

Kagome sighed, "Are you really going to wash my body to?" he nodded looking at kagome just like miroku.

Kagome sighed and turned around.

She gasped when his body touched her back; he slid his hand along her chest and breast.

Kagome relaxed, she leaned against his chest.

Kagome opened her eyes to find the older sesshomaru in front of her.

Kagome looked at him, and the younger one, 'great now its going to be a fight' but to her surprise all sesshomaru did was get undress and get in.

He took some soup from sesshomaru 2 and started to rub her backside, while sesshomaru 2 washed her front.

Kagome blushed, "r-r-really, I can wash my self" but they seemed not to hear her.

Sango came to see two sesshomaru's washing a kagome.

Sago couldn't help but laugh, kagome looked up and blushed bright red, "h-hey sango" kagome looked down.

When sesshomaru 1 and 2 switched positions kagome had to put a stop to it.

"Guys you have been washing me for almost a hour I think I am…"

Kagome stopped when she felt a hand go over her womanhood (i couldnt think of something that sounded like it so i picked this).

She looked up to see both sesshomaru's looking at her.

"Well than lets have some fun than" sesshomaru 2 said.

Two hours away, neraku sat in a spring, "I will get you kagome, and make you my queen whenI rule Japan"

Kagome shuddered, sesshomaru 2 seen this and asked, "what's wrong, you cold?" kagome smiled at him and said, "no I just had a feeling neraku is here, I can since the jewel fragments two"

He nodded.

Kagome fell asleep leaning on a tree between two sesshomaru's.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter30

Kagome ran though the trees getting away from him. 'not again, when will he stop' kagome bumped into a really hard chest.

She looked up to see neraku smirking at her.

She tried to back away but he grabbed her kimono and ripped it off.

Kagome cried out in surprise, neraku jumped on her and said in her ear; "I will see you tomorrow when we meet" kagome felt the same feeling she felt that night.

Kagome looked up in his eyes and said; "you are a lot stronger" he smirked again; "I am pleased you have noticed" kagome growled.

When kagome woke up she felt violated, she got up and went to the springs.

She didn't want to wash; she just needed water to wash off the feeling like she has been violated. When kagome came back her friends were already ready.

Kagome picked shippou up and put him on her back, she then took off.

Kagome was flying along side kilala when a burst of dirt came up blocking their way.

Kagome stopped and caught shippou, who had fallen off her back.

Kagome landed next to sesshomaru 1. She looked up to see neraku, coming down, with kanna.

Kagome materialized her fire bow and arrow. Neraku must have seen because he came up and snatched kagome up in the air.

Kagome looked up to see kagura floating above them.

Neraku said to kagura; "take kagome and 'help' her" kagura nodded.

She took kagome and placed her on the feather.

Kagome tried to fly but her wings would not respond. Kagura had paralyzed her whole body!

She floated higher; she then took a tainted jewel shard out and placed it in her forehead.

Kagome's world went fuzzy, she could still see, but she could not control her body.

Kagura went down to neraku and nodded.

Neraku looked at kagome and said; "you are my mate, you will fight next to my side always" kagome nodded.

She could move. She jumped down and summoned her fire bow and arrow.

She pointed it at inuyasha first. She fired; hitting him in the chest.

He gasped; "kagome why?".

She pointed her arrow at the first sesshomaru, and fired, missed.

Kagome dropped it, disappering.

Usagi couldn't move, she was scared for her, and kagome.

Kagome turned to her, she swiped her hand; usagi was thrown against a tree.

Kagome flew up to neraku, kagome looked at him with disgust, (not showing it though)

Neraku said; "I am very pleased with you my mate" kagome said with an emotionless voice; "I am pleased that you are pleased."

Sesshomaru 2 looked up; 'why is she doing this, she was not like this until she was taken'

His eyes bled red, his blood boiling.

Sesshomaru 1 seen and he walked over to him.

"it will not help kagome if you transform now" sesshomaru 2 looked at him and nodded.

Kagome flew towards jana and grabbed her by the neck, she pined her against the tree; "you were always a weak, and pitiless woman, you will pay for your foolishness"

'I sound like sesshomaru when he tried to kill inuyasha'

Kagome squeezed harder making jana gasp for air. Kagome sinced sesshomaru 1 coming, she let her go and jumped out of the way.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I didn't know you had that much speed, faster than me" kagome growled.

"Do not mock me you fool!" kagome disappeared from his sight and reappearing in front of him, scratching his face and making him bleed.

He growled deep in his throat.

Kagome's claws glowed red darker than her original color. She ran towards him slashing at him, making him bleed most of the time.

'She's a lot faster than me, I have to be careful I don't hurt her' he was knocked out of his senses when kagome made a very deep slash in his right shoulder.

Kagome looked at the blood on her hand and smiled; "I enjoy killing you slowly" kagome smirked.

Neraku watched at his soon-to-be mate; he had to say, she had gotten a lot stronger than she was with the jewel.

He looked around, inuyasha was pinned to a tree, his mate trying to free him, the girls called usagi and jana were knocked out, and sesshomaru 2 couldn't hurt the one he loved; 'how pathetic' he thought bitterly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter31

Kagome slashed at sesshomaru 1, missed; again she slashed at him, this time she caught him right in the arm.

Sesshomaru took some steps back, then stopping to compose him self.

Inuyasha looked at kela with sad eyes; "kela…I am sorry" kela looked at him with astonished eyes;

"Sorry for what?" inuyasha fell to the ground when kela pulled the arrow out.

He smiled weakly and said, "for not protecting you" kela hugged him; "it will be ok"

Inuyasha got up and brought tetsiga out.

Kagome looked at him and smiled a dazzling smile; "inuyasha you are not going to kill me now are you?"

Inuyasha lowered his sword, 'I cant hurt her, she is kagome'

Kagome laughed, "pathetic hanyou" kagome slashed at his chest, inuyasha dogged right in time.

Sesshomaru 2 ran to kagome; he snaked his arms around her waist and said in a soft tone; "kagome…I know this is not you, please, stop what you are doing"

Kagome stopped, the jewel shard in her forehead glowed pink; "sesshomaru…"

He smiled, he let her go, making her turn towards him.

Kagome's jewel turned black again.

Kagome looked at him laughingly; "you think a few lousy words are going to stop me?" kagome laughed.

Kagome kicked him in the gut making him fall to his knees.

Neraku said; "kagome, come, it is time to go" kagome smiled and nodded she flew up to him.

Sesshomaru 2 yelled: "no! Kagome don't go with him!" kagome laughed.

When they were out of sight, sesshomaru 2 fell down weeping. "Kagome…"

Kela wrapped inuyasha, and sesshomaru's wounds and went over to usagi and jana to see if they had anything broken.

Usagi sighed making kela and jana look up; "how could she, she had to be being controlled there is no way kagome would hurt use, and sesshomaru at the least"

Kela and jana nodded but didn't say anything.

Kagome was flying next to kagura when she said something making kagome look at her; "you really don't know what's going on do you?" kagome looked ahead of her; "I don't need to neraku is my mate I will soon be big with his child"

Kagura smirked.

Kagome flew next to neraku and said; "neraku, what will happen?"

Neraku smirked; "you will bare my child, and care for it" kagome smiled and nodded.

'Why am I doing these things? I want sesshomaru, not neraku' kagome landed next to neraku, who had been waiting for her.

Kagome walked in the castle and fainted.

Neraku smirked; "I should of known her body couldn't take that power, oh well she will get used to it" neraku looked at kagura and said; "take her to her room, make sure she is well"

Kagura picked her up and walked off.

Sesshomaru ran through the forest tracking down there scent, 'I will not lose her!' he pushed himself harder so he would go faster.

Inuyasha yelled; "sesshomaru slow down, we do have humans" sesshomaru reluctantly slowed.

That night sesshomaru 1 sat in the tree by him self.

'I will not let neraku get kagome, she is not his'

in the morning kagome woke up; "why am I here, I remember sitting next to neraku and him telling kagura to take me, but I remember nothing after that."

When she got dressed she looked for a way out; she found the window unlocked.

She was about to open the window when she sinced some one coming.

She quickly plopped herself on the bed, and looked at the door.

Kagura came in looking at kagome with hate.

Kagome smiled and said in her best innocent voice; "kagura what a surprise" kagura sneered; "don't give me that; I know you were trying to get out of that window don't even try, the castle is surrounded by a barrier"

Kagomes hopes drowned.

Kagura left the room.

Kagome laid down on her bed, crying.That night kagome went out of her room to go to the springs.

When she opened the door she saw neraku sitting in the springs.

Kagome cried out in surprise.

Neraku looked up smirking; "why kagome, why don't you join me?"

Kagome couldn't resist because of the jewel shard in her forehead.

She got undressed, after holding back as much as possible, she got in and went to the far end of the spring.

Neraku smirked; "I see that you have gotten your hold back, but you will do what I tell and want you to do because of the jewel"

Kagome growled.

Neraku said; "kagome, come here" kagome tried to hold back but couldn't she went over to him.

He said; "for not obeying me right away, you are to bathe me"

Kagome looked at him in horror; she turned away trying not to look at him.

He said louder; "kagome bathe me" kagome had to obey.

She got the shampoo and put it in his hair; 'this is closer than I want to be to neraku' kagome thought while rinsing his hair.

She was about to turn away when he said; "you forgot my body" kagome winced she didn't want him to remember.

She got the soup and started to wash his back, and then she went to his front, her ands sliding over his bare chest.

When she came to the line where the water is she stopped.

Neraku grabbed her hand and started to rub the soup with her hand on his waist.

Kagome shut her eyes when her hand came to his thighs, she didn't even know he let go of her hand, and she was still washing him!

Kagome pulled back almost as she was stung.

Neraku smirked; he got out showing kagome his butt.

Kagome closed her eyes when he got out, but she did have a glance at his butt, (unwillingly)

Kagome got out to be met by kanna, she was holding a towel, and bathiing supplies; 'don't tell me, kanna, the quiet one, is bathing?' kagome thought.

She walked past not even glancing at her.

Inuyasha woke up to sesshomaru 1 and 2 gone.

"Damn it! Why did they run like that?" sango sighed; "inuyasha would you run if your mate was being forced to mate a enemy, let alone neraku?"

Inuyasha blushed; "well…I…I don't know, maybe, yea" inuyasha was thrown into a tree by a red-faced kela.

"You heartless baka" kela huffed and turned away.

Sango screamed at the monk for him groping her again; usagi could make out baka, and hentai, but that was all.

Usagi sighed and went over to kela and jana; "would you like to join me?" kela and jana looked at her with a confused look but nodded.

Usagi went over to sango and said, "you are coming right?" sango didn't care were they were going all she wanted to do was get away from that perverted monk.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter32

Sango sighed; "were are we going usagi?" she didn't look back but she said; "we are going to find sesshomaru and kagome" sango nodded.

She got her boomerang ready, and she was in her exterminator's outfit.

They stopped to set up camp. Sango went to get some sticks for the fire while usagi and jana got food.

Sango came back to a fire and food roasting, she set the sticks down and got some of the food.

She sat down and said; "how are we to find sesshomaru and kagome?" usagi said biting into a meated leg, "we are demonesses right, we can sniff them out, or the correct saying, 'smell them out' something like that"

Sango nodded.

When they finished eating they talked for a little bit; they finally went to bed when they couldn't keep there eyes open.

Inuyasha, kela, and miroku woke up to find them self's to be left alone; "damn them! They ran off to!" inuyasha kept growling until miroku hit him with his staff.

Kagome walked past tree's she was so lost, (this is kagomes dream) kagome sighed, "why am I in here?" kagome rounded a corner in the woods to be met by sesshomaru 1 and 2, sesshomaru 1 looked at her in disbelief; "kagome why are you here?" kagome looked at him in confusion, "why am I here?" she asked herself.

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him; "I have missed you so kagome" kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru 2 said; "we need to find the others now" they nodded.

Kagome walked along side sesshomaru smiling. She had not had so much happiness since neraku had taken her.

Sesshomaru sinced tears; "kagome why are you crying?" (Sesshomaru 2) kagome smiled and said; "I am so happy"

Sesshomaru smiled, "we are happy to"

That night kagome and them, (it was night in her dream, she was still dreaming) found the others; except usagi, jana and sango were gone.

Inuyasha took out his blade when he seen kagome; kagome looked shocked; "inuyasha why are you doing this?" inuyasha said coldly; "you know why"

Kagome frowned; "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" inuyasha fell down hard.

Kagome huffed; "serves you right"

Sesshomaru said with the straights face he could master; "inuyasha, kagome is her self" kagome sat down.

"if he wont believe than I don't care" sesshomaru 1 went up to her and said; "why were you doing that to use, you injured inuyasha badly and you put some scratches on me, why?"

Kagome shrugged; "I don't know, I think it has to do with the jewel shard implanted in my forehead"

Sesshomaru went to hug her, but when he touched her his hand went though her; "w-what the hell?" kagome looked at him and said in a sad voice; "that hurt sesshomaru; down!" kagome seen it didn't work; "why is…" kagomes eyes widened; "I-I-I am a spirit!" sesshomaru looked at her; "so it seems"

Kagome fell to her knees; "then I am not really here, I am still in neroku's castle" kagome cried; kagome looked up in sesshomaru's eyes and said; "I was forced to bathe him!" sesshomaru gaped;

Kagome then felt a pain shoot through her; "sesshomaru!" she gasped through breaths; "i…am…come and find me!" kagome fell over.

Kagome woke up to a bed she didn't feel invited to; forced is more like it.

Sesshomaru sat down by the spot kagome disappeared, sesshomaru 2 watched him with sad eyes; he went over to him and sat down.

Kagome looked around; she felt heavier: she looked down to see…she was pregnant!

Kagome screamed waking the whole castle up.

Neraku looked at her with amused eyes; "so you woke up from your coma? You were pregnant for 5 days now, tomorrow you will give birth" kagome, surprised, cried.

Sesshomaru sinced kagomes feelings; he growled low in his throat; "damn that neraku, kagome is pregnant!" when he said this it made everyonelook up in surprise; "but kagome would never allow herself to!" sango said scared; "yes that is true, but not if she had been pasted out, and in coma"

Kagome sat up; she felt another pain shoot through her; 'must be the baby' kagome sighed; "I have made up my mind, this baby will never be touched by neraku! I will keep it away from him!"

She fainted.

Neraku walked through the corridors think about being a father; "it should be very amusing"

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle, but he didn't want to go in now, afraid if her did kagome might be injured.

Kagome woke up to pain; (giving birth) she gasped for air; she opened her eyes to see neraku standing above her; "kagome kagura and kanna are helping you give birth"

Kagome screamed; 1 hour later kagome was holding a baby girl.

Kagome looked up to see neraku smiling, (yes I know neraku doesn't smile he smirks)

The baby looked up in kagomes eyes and smiled; "I am finally here" kagome gasped; neraku was taken back to, even though he didn't show it.

"You can talk?" the baby smiled; "only a little, I learned from your head" kagome smiled.

When neraku left and the others did too, the baby neraku called kagami, meaning mirror, said; "mommy I help you, starting with the jewel"

Kagami reached a little hand up and touched her forehead, kagome felt her head lighten up and her power becoming more powerful.

Kagome smiled at her; "thank you daughter" kagami laughed like a baby would.

Kagome went to the window and opened it; she jumped making kagami cry a little, she spreaded her wings and took flight.

Kagami made a hole in the barrier; kagome flew through it.

Kagome looked at kagami; "what power you have" kagami giggled.

Sesshomaru sinced kagome; he turned around to see kagome flying though the barrier;

Kagome seen him and landed; "sesshomaru…"

Kagome remembered kagami; "kagami, this is sesshomaru your dad" sesshomaru thought it odd that kagome was talking to the baby until he heard it talk; "sesshomaru-sama, you are not my dad, I know, but you are much purer than neraku-sama, I am pleased that mommy picked you"

Sesshomaru fell down anime style.

Inuyasha ran into the clearing were sesshomaru and kagome stood, sesshomaru 2, sango, and miroku ran into the clearing.

Inuyasha said; "kagome why do you have that baby?" kagome blushed.

Inuyasha seen the blush and gaped; "t-t-the baby, its neraku's isn't it?" kagome nodded kagami looked at kagome and at inuyasha; "don't I have say?" inuyasha gaped at kagami; "I-I-I-it talked"

Kagome frowned; "yes and HER name is kagami, and kagami it is best if you didn't, we need to get out of here" kagome took flight she flew really fast.

Sesshomaru 1 and 2 followed along with the others.

Sesshomaru 1 flew up to her and said; "you aren't planning on keeping her right?" kagome growled; "yes I am"

Neraku walked into the room and finding no one, not even kagome; "damn that baby, I should of known it would have been able to purify that shard, I will kill it"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter33

Kagami woke up to be held in her sleeping moms arms; kagami turned on her stomach and closed her eyes;

(Looking into her dreams) kagami seen kagome and sesshomaru in a room together, kagome was gasping for breathe while sesshomaru panted; kagami quickly got out; "mommy has bad dreams" kagami then went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru jumped on the branch kagome was on; he looked at kagami; she had one black stripe on one check, and a red one on the other; she had pure reddish pinkish hair, and black claws.

'Must be from neraku that she has black' sesshomaru 1 took kagami out of kagomes arms and held her; he jumped down.

Kagami woke up, she looked up to see sesshomaru; she was about to cry when sesshomaru said in a soft and loving voice; "kagami…that's your name right? You look like kagome" kagami smiled, "I am glad you don't plan killing I"

Sesshomaru smiled; "no even though you are neraku's daughter you are nothing like him, you are pure"

Kagome woke up to kagami and sesshomaru's voices.

She jumped down off her branch, she walked over to them and smiled; "I am glad you are getting along" kagami held out her hands to kagome, kagome picked kagami up her up.

Inuyasha and kela woke up last; kagome looked up to see neraku.

Neraku came booming through the trees in his true form.

Kagami cried, kagome put her down; kagami stood to kagomes surprise. And put a barrier up around herself.

Kagome seen sesshomaru 1 and 2 turn into there true forms; kagome thought it was time to show hers to.

She closed her eyes , she felt her energy burst through her body, she opened her eyes; her eyes were red.

Sesshomaru 1 turned to find a pure white fox demon, it had pure red eyes and specks of black on her fur.

Kagome sprang for neraku, so did sesshomaru 1 and 2.

A red light burst from kagomes mouth, it shot right for his head, neraku was to slow and got shot in the chest.

Sesshomaru leaped forward and grabbed his arms, neraku howled in pain.

Kagome fired another one of her red burst from her mouth and hit him right in the head.

Neraku was thrown back.

Neraku said; "kagome you bitch, I will kill you" kagome closed her eyes, a bright white light surrounded her whole body, kagome turned human but not human, her wings grew bigger and they turned black, her hair grew longer than her body, and it turned pure red.

Kagami disappeared; kagomes strips changed from red to white, and her claws were black to. Her face changed to a shape like a foxes.

Kagome opened her red eyes, neraku looked at her amused; "well, well, my kagome has tremendous power" kagome growled, "I am not yours" kagome said in a voice that sounded like a dog howling and a human talking.

In kagomes hand appeared a black sword; kagome held the sword above her head and circled it, a black ball like thing appeared in the middle of the swirling wind.

The ball grew until it was bigger than sesshomaru's true form.

Kagome flung it at neraku; when every thing was gone neraku was disintegrated, kagome was on the ground hardly breathing, and back to her regaler form. (sorry 'bout the spelling)

Usagi, kela, and jana ran over to her.

Usagi put her hand on her head; "she has a high fever, sesshomaru! Come here neraku is dead get kagome and fly hurry it will be faster"

Sesshomaru 1 came over and picked her up he summoned his youki cloud and flew off.

Sango hopped on kilala with usagi, jana, and kela.

Inuyasha and miroku ran.


	34. Chapter 34

**last chapter**

Chapter34

Kagome woke up her normal self. Kagome sat up, only to lie back down because of dizziness. Sesshomaru 1 came in.

Kagome said; "were is younger sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said, "he went back to the past were he belongs"

Kagome nodded, sesshomaru sat on the edge of her bed holding a bowl of soup.

Kagome looked around to find yasuo, Amaya, and kagami all sleeping together on the floor.

"Kagami is some joy to her sister and brother" kagome looked back at sesshomaru; she leaned forward and kissed him.

Kagome pulled back and said; "so its over, neraku trying to kill use?"

Sesshomaru smiled a bit; "maybe, but for now we are safe" kagome smiled and laid back drifting off to a beautiful dream.

**well i hope you like my story. i will have another one up soon. i dont have a title yet but will, until then see ya, and i hope you liked it.**


End file.
